Fairytale Come True
by Black blood666
Summary: It's 1907 and Isabella Swan is a princess of a famous castle. Her father, King Carlisle Cullen and King John Hale have decided to marry their children. What will Isabella do and who is the bronze haired Prince in the black carriage? 6yr old Bella & Edward
1. Marrying and Princesses

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn etc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn etc. This is my second story, enjoy!**

**Emmett: 17 years old**

**Rosalie: 16 years old**

**Bella: 6 years old**

**Edward: 6 years old**

**Jasper: 1 year old**

**Alice: 6 months old**

Chapter 1

Marrying and Princes

**Bella's POV**

"Papa wake up, you promised to pick flowers with me today" I jump up and down on the large king sized bed. He rolls over and grabs my legs, making me fall over laughing.

"Isabella you shouldn't wake your father up so early, remember he gets cranky," he says.

I nod, "but Papa you promised!" I complain. He laughs and gets up, pushing me out of the room. "Get dressed and meet me down stairs. Also wake up your brother, he has sword practice today." I run into my room and put on a long light blue dress and quickly dash into the room next to mine.

"Emmett wake up, Papa says you have sword practice today!"

Emmett jumps out of bed and looks for his knight clothing. "You only go to practice because you like that girl, don't you?" I ask. He smiles, "Well I'm in love with her and I'm sure father would approve, she is John Hale's daughter and our neighbouring castle."

"Hales?" I ask.

"Just a last name, like how ours is Swan and in the Northern Castle is the Cullen's. Father, John Hale and Carlisle Cullen are the three kings and are trying to marry their children with the other kings children, so I want to marry Rosalie" he blushes when he says her name.

"Does that mean Papa will make me marry someone else? I ask.

"You have to listen to father he knows what's best and I'm sure whoever he chooses for you will be the best and most caring man for you" he pauses, "but it will be either the son from the Hales or the son from the Cullen's you will marry."

I walk out of the room and stand outside the front door. Papa walks down with Mama, holding hands. Papa turns his attention to me and kisses Mama on the cheek, "Lets go Isabella before the morning frost freezes the pedals."

He takes my hand and pulls me into out huge, neatly trimmed garden. Some peasants are trimming the hedges and watering plants. I start to pick different varieties of flowers so I can give them to Mama. I point to a dark red flower with thorns on its stem.

"Papa what's that flower?" I ask, pointing at it. He looks at where I am pointing and smiles, "That my dear is a rose, it represents love."

"Love?" I ask.

He nods, "when someone falls in love with someone else and they feel complete, like they find their other half" he smiles.

"Like you and Mama?" I ask.

"Yes, when I fell in love with her, I gave her a rose saying that I loved her" he says.

"So you got married?"

He laughs, "yes and we had a beautiful wedding with roses everywhere and had two lovely children." I blush.

"Am I really lovely Papa?" I ask. He nods. My hands become sore from picking all the sharp and prickly flowers so I go inside to clean them. Mama comes down the stairs and smiles, "Isabella, have you seen Emmett?" she asks.

"He's outside showing off in front of his new girlfriend" I roll my eyes.

"Rosalie Hale?" she asks.

I nod. "Those two have been in love with each other since they laid eyes on each other, they were about your age when we had our last meeting with the other families" she says.

"Really?" She nods. "Emmett says that he really loves Rosalie and also said that Papa would approve if they got married."

"He would approve because it is tradition to marry a royal son or daughter to another of royal blood." I look back at her, "Emmett said that Papa will make me marry one of the sons of the Hales or Cullen's because I have to" I say. "He probably will because that's how we form alliances with other families. It's all part of tradition and I'm sure whoever you end up with you'll be happy" she says.

"When do we meet the other families?" I ask excitedly. "Soon, your father invited them for another meeting this evening for supper. You can meet new people and make new friends" Mama smiles.

I spent the rest of my day wondering the garden, watching Emmett fight and helping Papa or Mama with decorating for the quests. Mama bought me this pretty white dress, Mama wore a green dress, and Papa wore a black suit as well as Emmett.

The cooks finished the meals and the peasants are setting up the table and lighting candles. Mama sent Emmett and me to out rooms so we wouldn't get untidy and wait until we are called down. I look out my window and spot a black carriage drives across the gravel path. The driver stops the carriage and opens the front door, revealing four very beautiful and handsome people.

One man I recognised as King Carlisle Cullen with Queen Esme Cullen by his side. Queen Esme is holding a small baby named Princess Alice who is about six months old, my Mama said. Next to them is a small boy about their knee height, holding the Queen's hand is someone I've never seen or heard of before. He looked so…perfect, his bright emerald eyes, his pale skin, and his bronze wavy hair. Who is this angel?

Papa and Mama answered the door with a smile on their faces, greeting them. "Emmett and Isabella, our guests have arrived" Mama says. Emmett and I walk down the stairs quickly and silently. Emmett stood next to Papa while I held Mama's hand.

"Isabella, Emmett these are the Cullen's who live in the northern castle, they are great friends and a trusted ally" Papa says. "Likewise" says King Carlisle.

Soon after, the Hales arrive in fancy clothes. The man is King John Hale and his wife, Queen Mary Hale. A girl is standing next to her, the one from Emmett's training named Princess Rosalie. In the Queen's arms is a toddler about one year old named Prince Jasper.

Everyone stood in the room and talked while servants came around with food. I had no one to talk to, Emmett is too busy chatting away with his future wife and the two infants are too little to talk to. I hold Mama's hand while she and Papa are talking to King and Queen Cullen with the bronze-haired boy holding his mothers hand. He notices me looking at him and stares back and points at me.

"Mama, who that girl?" he says, looking up at his mothers face. I quickly hide behind Mama trying to not draw attention to myself and peeking a little of the side of Mama's dress. The Queen looks in the direction he is pointing at and sees me hiding.

"That's Isabella, do you want to meet her?" she asks.

He smiles and nods. Mama pushes me out from behind her, so they can see me. I wave a little and blush. "You look like a tomato" he laughs. I didn't know what is wrong with but I start to cry and run upstairs to my room. I jump on the bed with my face facing into the pillow. I hear light footsteps near the door with a small knock on the door frame.

"I'm sorry for saying that, I didn't mean to I swear" the boy says. I look up from my pillow and see him with a frown on his face. I jump off the bed and wipe my tears.

"It's O.K; you don't have to be sorry for me."

"No I'm really sorry um maybe we could play in the garden for a while, while the others talk" he smiles.

"O.K" I smile weakly.

We walk down the stairs and past everyone to the front door, leading to the garden. We find a wooden seat and sit down. He pulls his legs up and wraps his arms around them. I didn't really know what to talk about so I make it up as I went.

"Did your Mama or Papa tell you that you had to marry someone?" I ask.

"Yes, but I already know who I want to be with when I grow up and both Mama and Papa said I could marry her, but I don't know how she feels about me" he blushes.

"So you really like her?" I ask. He nods. I rest my chin on my palm and think. "Maybe you should start being friends with her then after becoming really good friends, you become more like a crush and you start to get romantic and sweet and I'm sure she will fall in love with you" I smile.

"Thank you, you're a very bright person and I hope our Mama's and Papa's see each other more often so we can talk like this all the time and we won't get bored in our castles with our siblings" he laughs.

I roll my eyes, "You have no idea what it's like when you have an older brother always talking about a girl and his weird sword fighting all day."

He grins, "You have it easy I say, I have a baby sister who screams and cries all the time and I wake up at three a.m. in the morning every day."

We both laugh at our conversation and soon it becomes dark. "Edward, it's time to go home!" his mother calls from the castle. He gets up off the wooden seat and dusts his pants off. "I hope you get that girl someday, your very kind and smart and I'm sure she will like you very much" I smile.

He blushes and grins, "Only if she likes me, but I will remember what you said and I will follow that rule" he says and kisses my hand, making me blush. "I hope I see you again," he whispers behind my ear. I felt a cold shiver run up my back and bumps on my skin_. I guess it's just from the cold; I'm not wearing any cloaks at all. _He jumps back into the black carriage and waves before disappearing out of sight.

And from then on I knew, I am in love with Prince Edward Cullen.

**Author's Note:**

**How was it? This is my second story and I hope you approve of it.**

**I was thinking on a new story and at the time I was reading a bit as Edward and Bella as 6 year olds and I found it so cute! Imagine little 6-year-old Edward and Bella holding hands walking through a meadow? CUTE! I wanted like a 3 year old Alice because we all know how cute she would be, but I wanted her to be the baby cute type so I'm making Alice and Jasper the two babies of this story. But don't worry a few years will skip and they will absolutely become the cutest things ever! **

**Review and tell me what you think of it, give me some ideas or suggestions on the next chapter… I'm waiting.**

**Also read my story **_**A New Beginning**_**, it's awesome.**

**5 REVIEWS OR MORE TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Black blood666**


	2. I am in love with a girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn etc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn etc. This is my second story, enjoy!**

**Emmett: 17 years old**

**Rosalie: 16 years old**

**Edward: 6 years old**

**Bella: 6 years old**

**Jasper: 1 year old**

**Alice: 6 months olds**

**Chapter 2**

**I am in love with a girl**

**Bella's POV**

King John and Queen Mary Hale were attending a ball this afternoon and they asked if we could take care of Jasper and Rosalie while they were away. Emmett quickly said yes and that if anything went wrong he'd take the blame. Rosalie also said yes because all she wanted to do was spend the day with Emmett by them selves.

Mama said I could play with Prince Jasper and keep an eye out for him. He was really cute, with a little crop of blonde hair on his head and an adorable baby smile. He could already walk and say a few words but I wanted him to say my name, which was my goal for this afternoon.

"Say Isabella."

"Wa" he says.

"No, Isabella."

"Bewa" he giggles.

"Never mind, lets try something else," I say looking around for something to play with. I go up to my room and find my old baby doll that Papa gave me. I hope he doesn't ruin it.

I hand him the toy and he looks at it for a second, then droll falls down his mouth and sinks into the material of the doll.

"Aw you ruined it! That was a present from Papa," I say sadly.

I accidentally yelled a little bit too loud and he starts to cry and whine. "Oh I'm sorry, shhh I didn't mean it. You can have it if you want to" I say. He laughs and goes back drooling all over my doll but it was better than him screaming in the house.

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie and I took a private walk through father's garden talking about what we did yesterday.

"Mother gave me her mothers priceless necklace," she says, pointing at the silver piece of jewellery around her neck. _Her neck looked so smooth and it made me want to…_I shook my head getting rid of the rude thoughts about her. Father would be ashamed if he caught me even thinking that.

"What about you?" she asks me and I snap back to her attention.

"Well Father gave me something very special that is past down from son to son in our family" I say smiling up at the sky.

"Really, what is it?" she asks curious.

I tap her on the nose gently, "It's a surprise," I laugh.

"Please can I see it?" she asks giving me an adorable puppy face. _Her lower lip looked so wet and juicy I just wanted to taste it…Emmett snap out of it, this is a lady of a royal family we're talking about_, I say to myself.

"Of course" I say giving her a rose.

Her eyes brighten and she holds the rose close to her chest, "Emmett this is lovely" she smiles. "Open the pedals and be even more surprised."

She smoothly opens the pedals one by one and soon she finds a beautiful gold ring with a carved flower, holding the diamond inside. She was lost for words, looking down at the magnificent ring.

"E-Emmett y-you s-shouldn't have" she mutters.

I grab both her hands with the rose and hold them in my own and I kneel down on one foot. "Rosalie Hale, every single day I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your perfect smile, perfect eyes, perfect lips, and your perfect laugh. I wanted one special day to bring all my courage to come to you and show how much you mean to me. It doesn't matter how _different_ you are to others, I will never change who _you_ truly are for my wellbeing. Rosalie Hale, will you marry me?"

Tears rolled down her eyes and she quickly pulls me into a loving hug. "Of course I will!" she says happily.

And from then on, I knew that now I was fully complete with my one and only love.

**Edward's POV**

Papa, will we see the Swan family again?" I ask my father.

He smiles, "Want to see Isabella _again_ do we?" I blush and look down. I didn't tell her _who _I was in love with. All I knew was that I was actually in love _with her_. She probably now thinks I have a future fiancé or something. Great, there goes my chance of sweeping her off her feet.

"Still _do we_ Papa?" I ask eagerly.

He laughs, "Sure maybe tomorrow if they are not occupied."

I smiled happily through the whole trip back home and next time I'm going to tell her how I feel.

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella wake up, Emmett has some news he wants to tell us," Mama says, softly shaking me awake. I rub my eyes and hop off my bed neatly tuck my blanket. I hold Mama's hand while she led me down to the great hall where Papa and Emmett were eating breakfast.

Mama lets go of my hand and picks me up in her arms and sits next to Papa on the dining table. I lie against Mama's chest, still very tired after yesterday.

"Today I would like you all to know something very exciting and important I would like to tell you," says Emmett. When he mentioned _important_ my eyes completely opened, eager to what he has to say. "Yesterday while Princess Rosalie and I were walking through father's garden, I proposed to her" he smiles.

Mama gasps, "What did she say?" she asks.

"She said yes" he smiles. After living and growing up with Emmett I have never seen him smile has happy as this. He looked like there was no such thing as the word bad or that there was no bad luck in the world. I felt a spark of happiness inside me and I knew I was going to gain a sister-in-law.

I jump off Mama's lap and ran to Emmett. "When are you getting married? Can I be the flower girl? Are you going to have a baby? Which one are you going to pick, boy or girl? Am I never going to see you again?" I say quickly.

Emmett laughs, "We will get married in spring and yes you can be the flower girl. As for the other stuff we haven't even discussed it yet" he blushes. "But when I'm older you'll be to busy and I'll have no one to play with" I pout.

He kisses me forehead and smiles, "You will have someone to play with like Prince Edward and Jasper and Princess Alice," he says.

"But they are too little!" I complain.

"Not Edward though, he's the same age as you and I'm sure you've become _friends_ already" he chuckles. I blush and look in a different direction. Why did the mere mention of Prince _Edward's_ name make me blush? He said he was already in love with another girl, probably prettier than me.

"Be he said he was already in love with a girl" I say.

Emmett's eyebrows move together and looks at me, "Did he say who he was in love with?"

I shake me head, "No" I say.

Emmett smiles and then gets up off the table to get dressed. I run after him up the stairs. "Why did you smile? Did I do something that might seem hilarious to you?" I ask. He shakes his head, "No not that, its just I know what Prince Edward is hiding but he needs to tell you himself" he says and closes the door.

_Tell me him self? Tell me what? What was he hiding from me?_ Papa and Mama told me they were coming tomorrow afternoon and when he arrives I'm going to march up to him and make him tell me.

**Rosalie's POV**

When I arrived home I couldn't stop twirling around the great hall, smiling. Mother came in with Jasper in her arms, feeding him cows milk. "Rosalie what on earth are you so cheery about?" she asks.

I quickly walk up to her and hold out my left hand to her. She looks down and notices an engagement ring on my fourth finger. Mother covers her mouth with her hand, hiding the joy on her face. "Where did that come from?"

I smile and twirl happily. "When you and father were away and Jasper and I were staying with the Swan's, Prince Emmett gave me his mother's engagement ring to me sealed inside a rose. It was so romantic and he kneeled in front of me and said so many reasons why he loved me," I say drifting off.

"Prince Emmett Swan? This is wonderful and he is the heir to the thrown. I am so happy for you, now we have to tell your father about the great news" she smiles.

I felt so happy of my mother's approval and I knew that my father would be _thrilled_ also. Everything was becoming true. I was now engaged with the man I love and care for and soon we will have a wonderful wedding with falling red pedals everywhere will his little sister, Isabella as the flower girl and my little brother as the ring bearer, Jasper. I was now in a place called heaven.

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day the Cullen's were coming to visit and I felt rigid and itchy being so nervous. Mama noticed this and walked up to me smiling, "Don't worry Isabella you look fine and I'm sure if you keep calm and happy, so will Edward" she winked.

Why was everyone always mentioning Edward to me? Did they know about my secret? I tug on Mama's dress, "D-do you know my secret?" I ask blushing. She bends down to my height and whispers in my ear.

"There is no need to be embarrassed dear, it something all children go through and don't worry I went through it too as well as your father and brother."

"You, Papa and Emmett?" I ask. She nods, "Your father fell in love with me when we were the same age as you are and Emmett is already engaged to the woman he loves, it's a natural thing" she smiles.

I smile brightly, gaining a new height of confidence and I didn't stress at all. _It was just a natural thing_, I say to myself. Three knocks tapped against the door and a servant went to open it. He bowed as they walked in, "Welcome Master's Carlisle and Edward and Mistresses Esme and Alice" he says.

"Thank you" says Carlisle.

As they walked in, Edward spots me and smiles. I smile back but don't move until my mother's approval. Mama lightly pushes me in the back, wanting me to go ahead. I walk up and curtsy to the King and his family. Edward takes my hand in his and kisses it lightly. I felt my checks turn a hundred different shades of red. I heard all of his and my family chuckle quietly in the background.

Papa coughed to break the silence; "It is a pleasure for you to come, welcome to our home once again" he smiles warmly.

Carlisle laughs happily, "No thanks are needed, only the hosts are thanked and my son here couldn't wait to come back," he says putting his hand on Edward's bronze coloured head. I saw Edward blush too and look down at his feet. _That's odd I never imagined the Prince to blush…_

Papa and Carlisle went upstairs into a meeting room and Mama and Esme talked in the great hall while Alice played on the ground.

I was completely alone with Edward again and I didn't know what subject to talk about. "So what happened yesterday?" he asks. I was glad he started it otherwise we would have stood there for quite some time.

"Well my big brother, Emmett proposed to Princess Rosalie from the Hale family" I say. He nods; "I guess that only leaves, Jasper, Alice, you and me" he smiles. "Yeah, I guess" I say.

He looked back down to his feet and blushed, "There was something I wanted to tell you, but didn't get the chance last time" he says.

"What would you like to tell?"

"Isabella, I-"

A loud bell rings saying it was time for tea. I didn't listen to the bell and turned my attention to him, "You were saying?" I ask. He shakes his head; "Maybe later" he smiles. We both walk to the dining table as the peasants and cook laid out the delicious meal in front of us. "Thank you Mathew" says Mama to the cook. He bows and returns to the kitchen.

Edward sits next to me very closely; it would be so easy to just accidentally touch each other. The dinner was lovely and everyone enjoyed it. After everyone was busy talking I felt something soft touch my hand. I looked quickly at Edward and saw him slip a red rose and a decorated wrapped up card into my hand.

"For you" he whispered. I nodded and hid it in my secret dress pocket. After the peasants took our plates away, Edward and I excused us from the table. We walked outside and I noticed the sun was falling behind the far hill in the countryside, sunset.

"I want to show you something" he says and leads me through a dense forest onto a clear, radiant meadow. I gasped, _this place seemed like a whole new heaven but landed here on earth from the sky, it was beautiful._ "Do you like it? I found this place when I got lost taking a hunting trip with Papa and I've hid it ever since" he says proudly.

"It's _amazing_" I say spinning around looking at all the variety of flowers I've never seen before in my life. I'm sure Papa hasn't seem these either. "I'm glad you like it because I want to share it with you" he says.

I turn around with happiness on my face. _He wanted to share?_ I ran up to him and jumped into his arms giving him a hug. I noticed how silly I was being and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go of me. "Don't go, I feel alone when you're not around" he says, tears dripping down his face.

I pull back a little and wipe away the tears on his soft, pale skin. "Don't cry, I promise you won't be alone" I say. He smiles and moves in a bit closer. "Forever?" he breathes on my mouth. I felt dazed and I couldn't let my eyes fall away from his. We both moved instantly and our lips touched.

He lightly kissed me and hugs me again. I felt shocked and surprise. _Did I just kiss Prince Edward? Did he just kiss me? Wasn't he with some other pretty princess?_ He sees the confusion in my eyes but still holds me close, "When we first met I knew that you would be the one for me even if Papa forced me to marry another, I knew I could only be with you" he says.

"I wanted to tell you how much you were apart of me to you on that first day but we had to leave so soon. When I said I was in love with a girl, I didn't mean _another_ girl," he smiles "I meant _you_."

He pulls out a silver chained necklace from his pocket and puts it around my neck. "I want this to be yours so you remember _whom you belong to_" he says. I look down at the well-made jewellery and smile.

We both walk back to the castle and he had to leave. Without anyone looking he quickly peak me on the check and waved goodbye. I pulled out the rose and note in my pocket and opened it with his elegant writing written on the paper.

_Dear Princess Isabella,_

_I want you to know there is no other girl for me in this world besides you. I can't stop thinking about you and I want to see you all day, every day. We won't tell both our Papa's and Mama's yet until we feel fully complete and trust ourselves with our lives. Keep the necklace safe and every time you see it around your neck in the reflection of a mirror, I want you to think of me._

_Love,_

_Prince Edward._

**Authors Note:**

**How was that? Me, I say ROMANTIC! I wanted Edward and Bella to be mature 6 year olds instead of those screaming yelling 'I want this! I want that' type of 6 year olds. I mean people were very proper and serious back then and I'm just glad I don't act like that now, lol.**

**5 REVIEWS OR MORE TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Also while reviewing I would like some of your ideas or suggestions thrown in and it will make the story much more interesting and quicker. If you have any questions, be free to ask. Thank you for reading and remember to review!**

**Black blood666**


	3. Wedding and a little First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn etc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn etc. I only own Max and Mia Cullen.**

**Reviewer Question(s): **

**Q: Are you going to jump in the years?**

A: Yes I will because otherwise the story would be outrageously long. After Edward and Bella being at age 6 for a while I'm going to jump ahead a few years but the secret is, I'm not telling who old they're going to be.

**Emmett: 17 and 2 months old**

**Rosalie: 16 and 2 months old**

**Edward: 6 and 2 months old**

**Bella: 6 and 2 months old**

**Jasper: 1 and 2 months old**

**Alice: 8 months old**

**Chapter 3**

**Wedding Day with a little First Kiss**

**Bella's POV**

I was so happy that Edward loves me. He looked so perfect in every way but the thing I loved the most was his bright emerald eyes and soft bronze hair. But I had to keep myself occupied so I wouldn't blurt out our secret. Almost everyday we would get our personal servants to deliver secret messages to each other. One day he sent me a message inviting me to the meadow and I accepted.

I pushed the thick forest bushes aside and walked to the middle of the brightly lighted meadow. I waited for a while and got a bit worried. _What if he doesn't come? Is he too busy to see me?_

Too pairs of hands cover my eyes, "Guess who?" says a handsome voice.

I giggle, "Edward" I say cheerfully.

He takes his hands away from my eyes and turns me around. He wore a neatly tucked black and red suit, bringing out his smooth, white skin. We both sat down and lied down on our backs in the grass.

"I missed you," he says.

"I missed you more" I chuckle.

"Nah ah" he says.

"Ah huh."

"Nah ah" he says louder.

I roll my eyes, "Fine but one thing first" I smile. "What?" I jump up, carefully so I wouldn't tear my dress and tap him on the shoulder, "Tip, you're it!" I giggle and run off. He smiles and quickly gets up, chasing after me. I wasn't faster than him but he kept a few steps behind me, "I'm going to get you," he laughs.

Dodging back and forth through the trees I started to get tired. I slowed down and Edward accidentally ran into me.

"Sorry Isabella" he says looking down sadly. I smile and dust myself off, "It's O.K see I'm fine, not a scratch." He smiles back and taps me, "Now your it!" he chuckles running off.

I giggle and chase after him but trip over a tree root and scratch my hand. "Ouch, it stings!" I cry, looking down at the blood oozing out of my skin. Edward rushes back and picks me up. It was amazing how strong he was for a six year old. He opens the door to the front door and puts me on some furniture.

Tears kept running down my face and soon Mama and Edward come rushing back. "Oh my poor dear, let me see," says Mama, holding my hand carefully.

"Thankyou Edward, you may head home now to your parents" Mama says softly. I didn't want him to leave but I couldn't object to Mama's rules. Edward bows to Mama and runs home quickly before his parents find him missing.

Mama looks at the cut and cleans it with warm water and some cloth. He lightly kisses it and smiles, "Is it better?" I nod happily and give her a hug. She picks me up and walks upstairs to me room. After changing me in my night ware she sat in my baby rocking chair and placed me on her lap.

"What book shall we read tonight?" she asks.

"Hmm, I know! Can you make a fairy tale story of your own?" I say looking up at her like a lost puppy.

She smiles and nods, "I think I can make one."

I lie comfortably on Mama and wait for her to start. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess…"

"What was her name?"

She laughs, "Elizabeth, and she lived in a huge castle filled with…"

"What type of castle?"

Mama sighed and told me to stop interrupting or she wouldn't be able to finish the story. After listening for a while my eyes slowly dropped and I felt myself being lifted and tucked into bed.

**Carlisle's POV**

King John and King Charles walked around and sat on our meeting table. Charles kept his arms on his lap, John on the armrests and my elbows sitting on the table.

"Now gentleman I believe that we all had an agreement about our children marrying one another" I say formally. They both nod and I continue, "Rosalie Hale and my son, Emmett Swan have become engaged and are soon going to marry" I glance around to make sure if they already know this, it seems they already knew. "Now my wife and I believe that your daughter, Princess Isabella" I say looking a Charles, "has taken I liking to my son, Prince Edward and I wish for them to be married when able." Charles nods with understanding.

"As for my daughter, Princess Alice and King John's heir, Prince Jasper are too young to be in a loving relationship and we will have to wait. But they will be the ones to marry each other" I finish. Both nod and we exit the room. King Charles and King John take their own carriage home and I head downstairs to the others.

Edward was playing chess by himself and Esme was rocking Alice back and forth in her arms, cooing at her. I walk up behind Esme and lightly kiss her check. She turns around and smiles then looks down at the adorable dark haired child in her arms.

I tickle under Alice's chin and she giggles. I wrap my arms around Esme's waist and rest my chin on her shoulder looking at Alice. Alice has the cutest amount of small dark brown hair on her head and she always smiled happily. Alice quietly sucked on her thumb while her other hand was holding onto Esme's dress tightly. I quickly kissed Esme on the neck and kissed Alice on top of her head.

I walk over to Edward and sit opposite of him, "Want to play?" I ask. He nods and we start to play for hours, game after game.

**Emmett's POV**

**Two months later…**

"Father, I'm so stressed out I feel like a carriage just ran over me" I say nervously to my father.

He chuckles and pats me on the back. "Do not fret son, I felt the same way when I married your mother, it works out and will soon after think that you were acting silly but the best part is when everyone leaves and gives you and your wife some _privacy_ for the night" he winks. I couldn't help but blush.

I comb my hair for the thousandth time and straighten my suit so I look presentable. All the three family's men were here with me getting ready for the first wedding for Rosalie and I. _Rosalie…I miss you so much I wish I could just barge in your chamber filled with women and claim you already._

The men in the room were my father, King Carlisle, King John, Prince Jasper, Prince Edward and other noble men of my fathers. When the wedding was being organised the ring bearer was changed to Prince Edward instead of Prince Jasper because he was too little to walk down the aisle. Isabella was happy that it was changed to Prince Edward because she wanted to stand next to him in the wedding. I silently laughed; _my little sister already got her little admirer. I'll have to keep an eye on him with my little sister for a while until I can trust him. _

King John excused himself so he could meet his daughter to walk her down the aisle. All the guests and men were sent to the seatings and I stood there with my arms neatly tucked with my father next to me and two other noble friends. My father was my best man and other two were the groom's men. My mother sat in front of me, smiling up at my happily because her son was getting married. The priest stood behind me, holding a book in one hand and reading over the lines. All I could think about was; _Rosalie is soon going to become my wife…_

**Rosalie's POV**

I felt so stressed out looking at myself in the long mirror. The maids already have finished making my dress and are now cleaning up Isabella, she looked so much like Emmett it made me miss him even more.

"There is nothing to worry dear, you look lovely and remember tonight is an important night" she smiles. I blush and fiddle with my dress to look occupied. Isabella raises an eyebrow and tugs on my mothers dress, "What's going to happen tonight that no one has told me about?" she asks. I blush even more and stayed silent, mother chuckles and looks back at Isabella.

"It's a special night for only the bride and groom can attend" she says. Isabella doesn't seem convinced, "Your hiding something from me are you? Can you not trust me?" she was slowly starting to cry but mother hushed her, "No dear, I do trust you a lot, it's just that it is only for the bride and groom and even I don't know about it" she lies.

Isabella wipes her tears away and smiles and sits on the chair next to where I was standing. There were a few women in my chamber room such as my mother, Queen Esme, Princess Alice, Princess Isabella and other noble women who were my mother's friends.

Father came in and bowed at the ladies and took my hand, "It is time" he smiles. I take one last breath and walk to the large doors with two guards on both sides. Mother kissed my check and leaves to sit with the others and Emmett's mother. The only ones left in the room were my father, Princess Isabella and Prince Edward. Edward held a small, red pillow with two rings sitting on top. Isabella held the back of my dress so I wouldn't fall over or the dress getting caught on something. Father smiled happily at me and holding my hand tightly.

"I hope you and Prince Emmett live happily, Rosalie. I've seen how happy you have been ever since you two laid eyes on each other and I loved the way you would come home after visiting him with a bright smile on your face, it warmed my heart. You made your mother and I very proud of you and you have proven us that you can marry any wealthy man and we are glad that you chose Prince Emmett."

I felt a tear in my eye and I quickly wiped it away. I nod at the guards and then they walk and open the doors to my future.

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie looked beautiful in her wedding dress I was lost for words. She walked gracefully to my side and smiled. Isabella and Edward quickly waved and smiled and walked over to sit with their mothers. The priest held the red pillow in between us and I picked up the first ring.

"I Emmett Swan, take you, Rosalie Hale, as my beautiful and wonderful wife. I pledge to share my life openly with you, to speak the truth to you in love. I promise to honour and tenderly care for you, to cherish and encourage your own fulfilment as an individual for the rest of my life."

Rosalie started to cry a bit and I knew there would be a lot more. I held the ring in my hand for a second and carefully place it on her left hand, fourth finger. She looks at it for a while, admiring it on her finger. After, Rosalie reaches for the second ring on the pillow.

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't help but admire the sparkling, large jewel sitting on the golden ring that now belonged on my finger. I smile and reach down to the other ring sitting on the pillow. I swallow quickly and stare straight at Emmett like my life depended on it.

"I Rosalie Hale, take you, Emmett Swan, to by my handsome and lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, while we both shall live."

I slip the ring on his finger and we stare at each other for a few seconds before he grabs me and passionately kisses me. I kiss back, never wanting it to have an end. He slowly breaks away and smiles happily at me. We both turn our heads to see our family and nobles crying and clapping joyfully. He holds my hand tightly; not wanting to let go and walks back down the aisle smiling and being congratulated by others.

I felt like I was about to cry, here now that I am married to the one I care for more than the world and my family smiling and being happy about my choice. While we were still walking a felt a little pull on my dress. I turn my head to find Princess Isabella walking next to me.

"Remember he still is my brother and can you promise I can see you two soon?" she asks pleadingly. I smile down at my new sister-in-law and nod, "Of course, I won't keep your brother away from his family." She smiles and runs back to her mother. As we entered inside, Emmett picked me up bridle style and walked upstairs with a huge grin on his face that I couldn't help but smile back.

**Edward's POV**

Isabella looked really, really pretty in her dress; she looked like one of those beautiful fairytale princesses in those books Mama reads to me. Princess Rosalie looked so amazing in her wedding dress, I wonder if Isabella would be even more prettier than her when she's older and what she would look like in her own wedding dress…but being married to whom? Whoever she chooses I hope she can be the happiest princess in the whole world.

When Prince Emmett and Princess Rosalie left everyone started to talk and eat food that the servants would pass around. All the chairs were moved and everyone started to dance, even Mama and Papa! They looked so funny but so, so in love. Papa said that love was the best feeling in the world and you shouldn't give it up for anything.

I walk up to Isabella and couldn't help but smile with the interest in her eyes from looking at everyone dance. I slowing lower my hand and gently take her hand. She turns around and smiles, "Edward have you seen anything so odd but magical in the same way? Tomorrow I'm going to ask Mama to teach me to dance."

"What to play tip again outside?" I ask. She nods and we walk past all the dancers and engaged talkers. After opening the door, Isabella quickly taps me and dashes off. I chuckle and run after her. My feet started to become sore and I sit down on the lush grass. Isabella notices me stopping and comes to sit next to me.

"Why did you stop Edward? You haven't even caught me yet!" she whines. I just shrug, "The soles of my feet hurt and I wanted to take a rest."

"Fine but your still in next time" she smiles. I smile back and nod.

I knew this was the perfect time and she was venerable at this point so I took action. I quickly turned over and tickled her like no end. Her face became bright red until she couldn't laugh any more. When we were both silent we saw that I was leaning over her and she lying down underneath me.

I took a deep breath, "Close your eyes Isabella" I say. She puts her hands over her eyes so she couldn't see, "Like this?" she asks. "Yes."

I moved in closer and lightly kiss her on the lips. She quickly pulls her hands away and stares at me in shock, boring into my eyes like she wanted to take them out. After a long silence I started to regret it, "I'm sorry Isabella I'm not sure if I did it right but I sometimes see Mama and Papa do it and your brother and Princess Rosalie did it at the wedding so I wanted to try it on you" I say, trembling.

She blinks and shakes her head, "No it's fine, I'm not quite sure how to do it either, maybe we can ask someone who knows," she suggests.

"I know! We can ask your brother how to do it. I'm sure he knows and maybe we can practice!" I say happily. We both nod and head back to the house awaiting a new day and a new experience.

**Authors Note:**

**What I found funny in this chapter is that two 6 year olds are trying to figure out how to kiss properly and they decided to ask Bella's big brother for advice. Of course it sometimes always awkward on the first kiss but even more if your 6 years old. Next chapter I might jump maybe a few years or months, not sure yet. **

**BTW my chapters are coming more lately than usual because school decided to come back and give me homework from my relaxing, happy time (a.k.a holiday). So sorry people don't hurt me!**

**Authors Questions:**

**Was it good or bad?**

**Did I rush it?**

**What was your favourite part of the chapter?**

**How long should I jump ahead in the next chapter? (Eg. 2 years, 8 months etc.)**

**5 REVIEWS OR MORE TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also read my story **_**A New Beginning**_** located on my profile. **

**Black blood666**


	4. Me? A Child?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn etc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn etc. **

**Emmett: 17 and 2 months old**

**Rosalie: 16 and 2 months old**

**Edward: 6 and 2 months old**

**Isabella: 6 and 2 months old**

**Jasper: 1 and 2 months old**

**Alice: 8 months old**

**Jacob: 7 years old**

**I decided not to go into Edward and Bella's POV until they are a bit older because when I write their POV's they end up talking like 12 year olds so I'm going to be showing them through other character's eyes.**

**Chapter 4**

**Me? A child?**

_**Previously…**_

"_**I know! We can ask your brother how to do it. I'm sure he knows and maybe we can practice!" I say happily. We both nod and head back to the house awaiting a new day and a new experience.**_

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie was finally my wife, one who I would cherish and look after more than life itself. The honeymoon was magic, father and mother let us borrow their meadow cottage located in the forest of their castle. We spent about six days there until we wished to see our family again.

Our carriage arrived shortly after I requested one from father and took us back to the castle. When we arrived I found my little sister jumping up and down excitedly like a little monkey and yelling, "Emmy back, Emmy back!"

"Did you get me something?" she asks eagerly.

I pull out a soft, brown teddy bear from behind my back and give it to her. Her face lights up and hugs it. "Thank you big brother Emmy."

"It was not my idea to get you the present dear sister," I say.

Isabella looks at Rosalie and smiles at her warmly, "Thank you big sister Rosy."

Rosalie adored the new nickname and wished to spend time with my little sister while visiting my family. I agreed and they went into Isabella's room to look at her collection of dolls.

I walked into my fathers study and knocked. "Ah Emmett, so nice to see you I hope all went well" he smiles.

I couldn't help but smile back and nod, "Yes we had a wonderful time, thank you for your concern." After having a talk with my father I decided to go visit my mother who was probably resting in their bedchamber.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Come in" my mother, says from the other side of the door. I walk through and see her knitting with some of her ladies, spread on the bed and chairs. "Hello ladies" I said gentlemanly.

Mother smiles up at me, all the ladies leave for us to have some privacy. She walks up and gives me a warm hug and takes a look at me. "My, my you have grown. Now I have to take care of only my demanding daughter," she laughs. I laugh along with her and sit on the bed next to her.

"How has my little sister been doing lately?" I ask.

Mother chuckles, "She and Carlisle's son, Edward Cullen have been spending large amounts of time together in the garden and in the castle. It's none stop tip and playing games, it's hard for Isabella's ladies to catch up to her and the guards outside to find them hiding in the rose bushes."

"I guess I would have to dismiss my own guards to look after my sister, she was always more adventurous then me" I say.

"She is only of the age six years Emmett and yet already has fallen in love and might soon learn responsibilities because of how much she looks up to you" mothers smiles.

I excuse myself after our talk and I head to the garden where I found Rosalie and Isabella. I found them playing a little game of tip and Rosalie's hair was untidy and dress crooked. I sneak up behind Isabella and grab her, flying her into the air and catching her.

"I always wanted to know when I was ever going to catch that little monkey of yours" Rosalie smiles.

"I'm not a monkey!" yells Isabella.

"Yes you are" Rosalie teases while tickling her nose.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Listen the both of you, you're both monkeys, _my_ monkeys," I laugh. Rosalie and Isabella jump on me and I fall onto my back with both of them on top of me. We all laugh and lie still on the grass, looking up at the clouds. I saw a cloud the shape of a woman and a man holding each other and the woman was holding a small child in her arms. And I knew that, that was Rosalie's child and mine.

"Big brother, how do you kiss?" Isabella says, breaking the silence.

"Um…well maybe you can ask Edward, he's probably already asking his father at this instant" I quickly say, trying to avoid the awkward talk with my younger sister about kissing.

**Esme's POV**

"Mama how come I don't have a big brother or sister like Isabella does?" Edward asks me curiously.

"Because you were born first and instead you have a baby sister, that's something Isabella doesn't have" I say.

"So I'm the big brother?" Edward says pointing at himself. I nod and smile. He runs off and all his guards try to catch up to him. Alice was quietly sleeping in my arms and stretched. She opened her large green eyes and stares adorably at me.

"Good morning Ali" I coo at her. She giggles at the word Ali, the nickname I gave her. I play with her small, while hand and she wraps it around one of my fingers. Alice was a tiny child when she was born and Carlisle and I were afraid she was born stillborn but she was healthy enough to stay alive.

One of my caramel locks of hair falls over my shoulder and Alice holds it and plays with it. "Does the lady need milk for the princess?" a maid asks me. "That would help, thankyou" I say kindly.

She curtseys and runs off to the kitchen. Alice starts whining but I shake her and quite her down. "The bottle, miss" the maid says, handing me the bottle. "Thankyou" and I give the bottle to Alice's hungry mouth. She suckles on it for a while until she becomes tired and falls to sleep. I walk upstairs into the nursery and place her in a warm clothed crib with fox fur and silk to cool her down in summer. I kiss her on the forehead and walk into Carlisle's and my bedchamber to get some well-needed sleep.

**Renee's POV**

"Isabella we are having some guests over who are a noble family called the Black's and I want you to treat them warmly and kindly" I say.

"Why are they coming here though?" Isabella asks.

"Because their son, Jacob Black wishes to become a knight and his father have decided for him to come here and train with Emmett as his page."

"What's a _page_?" she asks.

"It is a boy of a royal or noble family who wishes to become a knight but before he becomes one he will be sent to another trusted ally's home to learn courtesy and respect at the age of seven, this is called a page" I finish.

"Oh" is all she says.

A large gentleman with dark skin walks in with a child, who looked exactly like him. Both of them kiss out hands kindly and bow. "Such luck to meet the ladies of such a beautiful household, I am Eliot Black **(when I was thinking of a old name for Billy I couldn't think of one and the name Eliot kept coming into my head)** and my son here, Jacob Black" the man smiles.

"We welcome you to our home and hope you have a pleasant stay Mr. Black" I smile.

Eliot Black kneels down to the height of his seven-year-old son and tells him to behave and must respect the rules of our household. He gets back onto his feet and takes a last bow and departs to his carriage. Jacob Black still stands there looking at Isabella and me like a lost puppy.

"Isabella, care to show our guest his quarters and ask the maids to prepare a meal for him" I say and walk off.

**Author's POV **

Isabella smiles awkwardly at her new guest and leads him to his room. She opens the small, one bedroom and shows him his wardrobe to put his clothes in. A maid shortly arrives with hot soup and places it on the bedside table with a silver spoon. Isabella curtseys and starts to head for the door to give him some privacy.

Jacob grabs for an arm and stops her from exiting. "I'm really sorry but is it O.K if I…follow you around until I get used to being here. When I told my Papa that I wanted to learn how to sword fight he said he was going to send me to another rich family's house and I'm really…nervous" he admits.

Isabella felt sorry for him being thrown into another family's responsibility and having to learn from strangers and stay in the same house with strangers. "Of course, I'll have some of my maids accompany us and have a tour of the house" she says.

"Would it be all right if you didn't have the maids around?" he asks.

"Well I can but I have a friend who comes daily and always stays with me and I can't dismiss him since he is of the same ranking of I."

"Who is this friend?" Jacob asks curiously.

"Edward Cullen, he's a Prince in another castle and both our Papa's and Mama's want us to…marry and so we spend everyday with each other and play tip!" she says happily.

Jacob looks down at the ground sadly, "I wish I had someone to play with. My sisters are adults now and married and they were too busy to spare time with their younger brother and Papa is busy with trying to find a wife for him and myself."

"Yourself? But aren't you too young to be wed?"

"Yes but he wants it arranged like when I become an adult like he is, he wants me to marry a beautiful young girl like he always says" he mutters.

"Why is your Papa looking for a wife? Does he not have one?"

"No, Mama died when I was only three" he says and pulls out three fingers, "and Papa was so sad that he couldn't live his life alone with his only son and must have someone to love again. I miss Mama so much, sometimes I have nightmares of her dieing all over again," he sobs.

Isabella pats his back warmly and lets him cry out his sorrow and pain for his mother.

**1 month later…**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rose, are you sure you are fine?" Emmett asks, holding his hand on my back and puke out more vomit. "I am sure of it, I think we should visit a physician today to see what is wrong," I answer. **(Physician is a medieval doctor)**

"I agree, lets get you home to bed before the sickness arrises again."

We take a quick walk back to the castle and head to Emmett's old bedroom quarters. I lie down on the bed and Emmett pulls the covers over me, keeping me warm. Esme and Carlisle arrive into our quarters with maids holding soup and broth.

"Dear, what is wrong?" Esme asks me worried. "An upset stomach, she has been vomiting all morning," says Emmett.

For some reason Esme's features lit up with excitement and happiness. "What is it, love?" asks Carlisle. Esme whispers into his ear and his face brighten also. _What are they so happy about my sickness for?_ "Mother, Father what is wrong with Rosalie?" asks Emmett panicking.

"Do not fret son, Esme has experienced this twice in her life, Rosalie is expecting a child" Carlisle smiles.

I've never seen Emmett jump up and down excitedly in my life and now I've just seen it. _Me? A child?_ I never thought something like this would happen so soon, I mean I've only been married to Emmett for three months now and I'm already carrying the next heir to the Swan thrown. I could imagine Emmett and I sitting on a bench outside a fountain with our son feeding the ducks happily.

"Dear god, I'm a grand-mother so soon! I already have a six-year-old daughter and will soon have a grandchild in the next year! Carlisle I feel I little woozy, send for the maids" says Esme.

Esme was the best mother-in-law you would find in god's entire world and I'm glad to be apart of her hopeful, happy family. Even though she could be a bit stressful she always makes a joke of something and never blames someone of anything.

After the maids carefully helped Esme to her bedroom Carlisle joined her to give us some time. As soon as the door was closed Emmett jumped on me and kisses my neck. "Never have I felt to love you more than ever" he smiles against my skin.

"Never have I seen you light up to such news" I laugh.

Emmett lies next to me and strokes my blonde hair slowly staying quite. "Do you think it would be a male or female?" I ask, turning onto my side.

"I wouldn't mind either male or female as long as the child is as perfect as you are" he teases. I kiss his nose and rub my stomach. I had a small living thing inside of me now and both Emmett and I brought it into this world, _our_ world.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Papa there is something Isabella and I…don't understand" Edward says awkwardly below me.

"What would that be son?" I ask.

"Well you know those things you call um kisses?"

I raise an eyebrow and nod, "Yes."

"Well I kissed Isabella and we are not sure how to do it right and we want to ask our Papa's and Mama's and Isabella's brother, Emmett how to do it," he says shyly.

I chuckle at the thought of my six-year-old son asking me how to kiss his future wife. I looked around for Esme but she must be caring for Alice. "Well I can't really tell you because you should see how its done not just sometime telling you how to."

"Then can you show me?"

"Of course, fetch your mother please for me." I smile as he quickly runs up the stairs to find his mother and the though, _my son already kissed a girl and I have only just been informed?_ I chuckle, I've never been the over protective type unless its to Alice or Esme and soon to be Isabella.

Esme and Edward come down the stairs stopping my train of thought. "What is it dear?" asks Esme.

"Mama, Papa said he could show me how to kiss so I had to come get you," says Edward.

"And why does my son need to know such a romantic term?" she says. "It is because dear, Edward here has already shared a little romance with another" I wink. Esme smiles and picks up Edward in one arm. She was very strong to carry a six year old and an infant most of the day.

"Remember not too romantic" whispers Esme. I nod and take her lips in mine. We didn't do it with a lot of romance like we usually do because we were showing the first stage of kissing to our son. We slowly brake and smile at each other. We both look at Edward and see the confused look on his face.

"How am I suppose to see when both your heads are blocking my sight," he says.

Esme chuckles and kiss him on the cheek, "Just try that, its much easier." He smiles and jumps out her arms, landing on his feet and dashing off.

"Now where were we" Esme smiles seductively at me. "Care to show me?" I ask. "Of course dear."

Before we got close enough to each other we heard a large smash coming from the Great Hall. We quickly run off to the sound and find Edward on the floor and a vase next to him, smashed into a million pieces.

"Edward!"

**Author's Note:**

**Celebrate, Rosalie going to have a baby! I'm haven't picked the gender yet nor the name so I want you to review me and give me names and your choice in gender! When I was thinking of a old name for Billy the first thing that came into my head was Eliot = Billy Eliot (lol)**

**Once the chosen name and gender of Rosalie's baby has been tallied up I will post a picture of it later on, but first you must review!**

**5 OR MORE REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**POST NAMES AND GENDERS FOR ROSALIE'S BABY!**

**Black blood666**


	5. Pumpkin Seeds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn etc.**

**Emmett: 17 and 6 months old**

**Rosalie: 16 and 6 months old**

**Edward: 6 and 6 months old**

**Isabella: 6 and 6 months old**

**Jasper: 1 and 6 moths old**

**Alice: 1 and 2 months old**

**Jacob: 7 and 4 months old**

**Author's Note:**

**Chapters for this story are coming faster! This is because my yearly tests are over. Time to celebrate readers! **

_**Previously…**_

_**Before we got close enough to each other we heard a large smash coming from the Great Hall. We quickly run off to the sound and find Edward on the floor and a vase next to him, smashed into a million pieces.**_

"_**Edward!"**_

**Chapter 5**

**Pumpkin Seeds**

**3 months later…**

**Rosalie's POV**

I rocked on an old wooden chair, rubbing my large stomach. I felt a kick and I smile thinking how soon my child will be born. Emmett and I have talked to physicians and midwives and still they don't know what sex my child will be. **(Midwives were women who would help mothers give birth to their children since they have had experience giving birth or helped other mothers with their children)**

"How is my beautiful wife and kicking child going?" says Emmett, walking into the new nursery. I smile up and him, "We're doing fine but our child would be a very strong kicker that's for sure" I laugh.

"May I?" Emmett asks pointing to my stomach. I nod and he places his large hand on my stomach. We wait for a while and another kick hits the surface of my stomach. Emmett flinches back and smiles brightly, "I've never experienced something like that before."

"You're lucky you're not a woman who has to go through the pain of giving birth to a child."

"Maybe not but I am a very lucky man that helped produce the child" he says seductively. I shake my head; "We will not do such activities in our bed chamber until this child is out of me."

"Women" he mutters.

"Men" I tease back.

He laughs and kisses my cheek and leaves for a morning hunt with his father and some nobles. "Sister Rosy, sister Rosy!" yells Isabella happily. I brace her in a light hug and she looks oddly at my large stomach.

"When did you start to eat a lot sister Rosy?" asks Isabella.

I laugh at her thought, "I'm pregnant Isabella, not fat. It is because I have a little baby growing inside me."

"But Mama says baby's come from pumpkin seeds and grow into babies and that royal babies are special because they had _golden_ pumpkin seeds" she says.

"Well…that's another way to do it too but this is how Emmett and I wanted to do it," I say trying to say the right words. "So is it a boy or girl?" she asks curiously.

"I'm not sure yet, what do you want it to be?" I ask.

"A girl! Then we can play tip all day long and play with our dollies!" she says happily. **(Well there is one vote; Bella chose a girl)** I laugh and call for some maids. "Yes, your majesty?" one asks. "Please ask the cook for a small meal for Princess Isabella and I, thank you."

Isabella and I sit on one of the large tables in the Great Hall and get served a small chicken and some whine and water. Two food and drink tasters come into the room and have a bit of the food and nod saying its O.K for us to eat.

"Will you and big brother not come and see me again…because you will be too busy…with your new baby?" Isabella says sadly, looking down in her lap. I get up from my seat and carefully bend down to her height. "We will spend as much time as we can with you Isabella and you can come visit us anytime you like" I smile.

Her face brightens and hugs me, "You're the best, big sister," she says. Isabella was so small and frail I was afraid I could break her and when you looked at her older brother they didn't look at all alike besides the hair and eyes. Isabella seemed like the child I wanted my baby to be like: cute, funny, smart and bright.

**Author's POV**

As Isabella spent the day playing with Princess Rosalie she went back home and to then greeted by a tired Jacob Black.

"Are you O.K Sir Black?" she asks.

He nods his head and takes a deep breath before straightening up. Isabella wished to have an evening walk in the gardens and Jacob insisted on accompanying her. As they walked around they sat on a stone bench next to a newly bloomed rose bush.

"Isabella is it O.K if I say something?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Well Papa wants me to have a wife when I'm older and said I could choose anyone that is a noble or higher and I have chosen who I wanted…"

"Who?"

"You" he says looking up at her with his dark, black eyes.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Mr. Black I assure you that Isabella Swan and my son, Edward Cullen are marrying when they are able and nothing has changed in that conversation with King Swan, King Hale and I. I will have to decline you request in taking my sons future wife for your own son."

"By surely you can reconsider, wouldn't your son want my lovely niece, Tanya Barlow?"

"No, my son as well as the three kings have decided who is marrying who and nothing is going to change because you say so Mr. Black" I say I little louder.

"You have made a wrong move to deny me, Cullen. After your son meets my niece he will no longer have a second thought of Isabella Swan and my son will take her heart forever whether you like it or not" he yells and rushes through the door to his carriage, pushing the maids out of his way.

I knew Eliot Black would plot against the royals' rules and try to take Isabella for his own greed to become wealthier with the Swan's money. I sent William, my horse tender to spy Eliot Black and make sure he doesn't get near Edward or Isabella.

I start to write a note to Charles Swan telling him of Eliot Black,

_Dear Charles,_

_I fear that Eliot Black is trying to take your daughter for his own son and wish to take your fortune along with it. Keep an eye out for his son, Jacob Black and keep Isabella away from his as much as possible. I suggest private guards for her as well as the maids staying by her side in your home. I spoke with Eliot this afternoon and he was outraged on him not getting his way and seeks revenge. I want Edward and Isabella to spend more time with each other so Isabella does not easily fall for Jacob Black. Eliot also plots to enchant my son with his niece, Tanya Barlow. I have sent a spy to watch over Eliot as I write this and will get news if he takes action. Keep your daughter safe, for both our sakes._

_Your loyal friend,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

**Charles POV**

As I read the note over and over again I scrunched the note in anger. _How dare that rotten noble plant his own son in my home and try to steal my own daughter for his greed!_ I must send Jacob back to his home at once before something bad happens. I tell my best guards to watch over Isabella outside the castle and the maids to watch her inside it. Before the group of guards head off to find Isabella and quickly stop them.

"Prince Edward will be coming here often for now own and I wish you to watch over him also for his protection and try to keep Isabella and Edward in the same place, it'll be easier."

They bow and go outside to the gardens to find Isabella. I pace back and forth still thinking about Carlisle's message. Soon the guards come back with Isabella…but Jacob Black also.

"Sir Black, may you tell me why you were out in the gardens with my daughter?" I ask. He bows before he answers, "King Charles I was only watching over her and did not mean to hurt her" he says, still looking down at his own feet.

"I know you mean no harm Sir Black but you father does, "his head immediately goes up and looks at me shocked "yes, your father Eliot Black is forcing you to marry my child and since no one but Prince Edward Cullen is to have her, he became outraged and plans to do something about it. My only choice is for you, Sir Black to leave my home, my daughter and go back to your father so you can be sent to another home to complete your knighthood."

Jacob looks sadly at me and then Isabella and nods, "I'm am sorry for my Papa and will leave since you have wished it, I did not know my own father was behind this and believed him that I should marry Isabella."

I place and warm hand on his shoulder and smile, "I know you are not behind this and am not angry at you just because you are your father's son and I thank you for treating everyone kindly."

"If I'm not being too rude, is it alright if I visit from time to time and maybe accompany her with future subjects?" he asks softly.

I raise an eyebrow, "Of course but you will be watched by my guards and maids at all times and cannot leave anywhere without my permission."

He bows and agrees then backs his suitcases and leaves in one of my carriages.

**Jacob's POV**

"Papa I'm home!" I yell through the large house. My father comes down the stairs with a smile but also a shocked expression. "So soon that King Charles has made you leave? Does not matter, I'm sure everything went to plan?" he smiles.

"Of course father, he has agreed to let me visit by myself and accompany her for _future subjects_."

"Let me guess, he didn't ask what sort of _subjects_ that might be?" he smirks.

I shake my head in a no. "Perfect, when Isabella becomes at the proper age you will make her fall in love with you. After being drunk on some wine by the next morning she will no longer be a virgin and Edward will not marry her and marry your cousin Tanya instead. That means Isabella has no choice but to marry you," he laughs.

"You are very clever Papa and I always did like Isabella…before you made this plan up" I blush.

Papa pats my back happily, "You my son will become the next line to the Swan throne as long as Princess Rosalie doesn't have a son. And when Prince Emmett dies of old age, Isabella will give you a healthy, fit son as your heir. You and I will be one of the richest men in the world."

_The world…_

**Author's Note:**

**Oh no! Blacks gone Bad! I wanted a bad guy in this story so sorry for all the Jacob fans but I choose him. And don't worry Tanya is one too! I'm still thinking on what Rosalie's baby is going to be but the final gender and name is coming up IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Celebrate! I'm also thinking of skipping maybe 6 years for the next chapter? You decide!**

**What was your favourite part in this chapter? **

**Also read my story **_**Born by Vampires, Raised by Vampires**_**, apparently its great after all the reviews I've been getting. **

**5 REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Black blood666**


	6. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight etc. **

**Emmett: 26 and 6 months old**

**Rosalie: 25 and 6 months old**

**Edward: 15 and 6 months old**

**Isabella: 15 and 6 months old**

**Jasper: 10 and 6 months old**

**Alice: 10 and 2 months old**

**Jacob: 16 and 4 months old**

**Clarissa: 9 years old**

_**Previously…**_

_**Papa pats my back happily, "You my son will become the next line to the Swan throne as long as Princess Rosalie doesn't have a son. And when Prince Emmett dies of old age; Isabella will give you a healthy, fit son as your heir. You and I will be one of the richest men in the world."**_

_**The world…**_

**Chapter 6**

**Home**

**9 years later…**

**Bella's POV**

When I was six years old my father and mother sent me to grandma's to learn about being a Queen. At the age of six I found it exciting and full of adventure but after spending nine years there I now completely take it back. When Edward heard the news about me leaving he turned as white as a sheet and wouldn't let go of my hand for the whole day. When my carriage arrived and my luggage packed inside he looked like he was soon going to brake down in tears. I knew I would miss him very much but knew I must do this otherwise I wouldn't be a very good Queen like my mother. I softly kissed Edward on the cheek and waved goodbye.

It felt unnatural without him around and it felt like I had to watch my back wherever I went. Back home I wouldn't have to worry about any of that because I knew Edward would protect me like mother said when she read about knights in shining armour at bedtime.

Grandma was strict when it came to manors and posture but she went back to her kindness after the lessons and would treat me like any grandmother would to their grandchildren. Edward would send letters to me every week but after the years went by they gradually slowed and then they just…stopped. Maybe he was busy with his own grandparents or maybe he just…forgot about me.

The following day I received a letter, I then quickly opened it wondering if Edward had sent it. But wishing it had the word Edward written on it instead it was from my father. Or though it did disappoint me, I still was glad to hear from my father, still young as ever. As I opened it I read the bold, curved script.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I hope you had a pleasant stay with your grandmother, Elizabeth and hoped she welcomed you warmly. I haven't seen my little girl in nine years now and it has grown quiet in my halls. I have invited you brother and sister-in-law to come stay over for a few months and let them introduce me to their daughter, Clarissa. Now at the age of six, she reminds me so much of you but unfortunately of your brother also. Do not take offence I was only kidding and please don't tell him or he might beat his old man up. _

_I have come to a decision that your learning of a Queen has come to an end and would like you to return home as soon as possible. I have not heard from Edward for a while but have invited him back also from his work as a page. Jacob Black will accompany you home and do not fret he is an ally unlike his selfish father. Alice and Jasper are now able to come to the feasts and will become playmates with Clarissa. Even though you would want to spend time with family and friends I want you to regain your relationship with Prince Edward again so he does not choose another royal girl. Remember this._

_Your father,_

_King Charles Swan._

I was happy to meet my niece for the first time in six years and see how old my big brother has gotten. I was also happy to finally see Edward again but what did father mean _regain our relationship_? We already had a relationship just a long distance one. I hope nothing has happened to Edward while I was away but I just had to remember to keep calm and think positively. The carriage arrived shortly and I am welcomed by Jacob Black himself.

"Hello Isabella, been a long time hasn't it?" he asks.

I roll my eyes un-lady like, "Jacob it's not like I missed you and have you been eating a lot, you seem bulkier" I say.

He ignores my rudeness and shakes his head; "It's just a growth spurt when a boy soon becomes a _man_" he smiles.

"Try wooing some other defenceless soul and leave me alone."

"A bit stubborn are we? That only makes a woman more attractive" he chuckles.

I roll my eyes again and step into the carriage. He comes in after me and sits next to me. I push him and he jumps into the opposite seat. "Not only stubborn but pushy." Jacob might be handsome with the dark jet-black hair and the large biceps but he just wasn't the one for me. I still daydreamed of Edward and wonder what he looked like now, probably a sculpture of a Greek God or something.

I kept my eye away from the staring Jacob and soon arrived shortly after back home. _Home…_I missed this place so much and almost forgot what it looked like. The gardens still large and blooming, the stone still white and untouched, the sun as bright as ever, everything seemed like nothing happened like nothing changed at all.

I walked through the long halls and went to the King and Queen quarters. I knock softly and my mother opens the door. She smiles brightly and gives me a bone-crushing hug. "My daughter, I've missed you dearly," she says almost crying. I give her a warm hug back and almost brake down as well. "Please mother, don't cry."

"Isabella?"

I turn and see my father resting against the bedpost smiling at my mother and my welcome back. He gives me a hug and gives a long look at me. "My, what a beautiful daughter I have, you would surely make a perfect Queen" he smiles happily. Even though he looked happy and well I could see the worry and unhappiness in his eyes. _What had happened when I left?_

I didn't want to ask now to ruin the moment so I followed them into the Great Hall. There I met Emmett and Rosalie again and with them a small shy little girl hiding behind her mothers dress. She had the same blonde hair as Rosalie but had the chocolate brown eyes as Emmett.

"There's my little sister" Emmett smiles and gives me a bear hug, as he likes to call it. Rosalie kisses both sides of my cheek and looks down at the little girl behind her. Father was right she acted exactly like I did when I was her age; frightened and shy. I bend down to her height and peek around Rosalie's dress.

"Hello I'm Isabella" I smile.

She comes around her dress with her thumb in her mouth and waves. "Surely you wish to say hello to your Aunt, Clarissa" says Rosalie.

"It's alright" I say.

She slowly pulls her thumb out her mouth and smiles shyly, "Hello I'm Clare" and she puts her thumb back her mouth. I chuckle and excuse myself from Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" says two little voices below me.

I look down and spot Alice and Jasper bouncing up and down with excitement. Alice and Jasper have grown so much since I last saw them in their mother's arms, hardly able to walk. I smile at them, "Hello you two, look at you already able to walk but also run! Quiet amazing" I laugh.

"Bella don't be so mean," says Alice. "Yeah" mimics Jasper. It was so funny when these two didn't get their way or someone teased them, they ended up finishing each other's sentences like twins. I hug them both and give them each a peek on the cheek. Alice didn't mind _girl germs_ but when it happened to Jasper he made a scrunched up face and went, "Yuck!" I laugh from his lack of maturity, which was reasonable for his age.

A guard sent me a message saying my father wanted me to come to his office in privacy. I walk up the stairs and notice my mother had vanished and I haven't seen Edward anywhere, odd. As I walk in I see the misshapen look on my father's body like he'd be hurting inside.

"You called for me father?" I ask.

"Yes I wish to discuss with you some…sad and troubled news about someone" he says sadly, looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong? Is it Edward?" I ask worried.

"No not Edward but your mother-"

"What about mother?" I quickly say.

"She has decided on a divorce and is going to marry her secret lover, Philip Dwyer instead."

"B-but why would mother d-do that?" I say sadly.

"It seems that this whole time she did not love me at all but was forced to, she was originally in love with Philip but he went to war for a few years and her father made her marry me instead of him. I feel upset that she did not tell me this sooner to spare my anger and betrayal but I understand her upset and loss of her true loved one and respect that."

"So you're just going to let her go?"

"Yes for her sake and mine. I vowed that I would do anything for her to make her happy and this is what I am doing for her and hope she sees that."

Tears ran down my face like a running river and I sobbed all the way to my bedchamber. I cried and cried and cried until the door creaked open. I didn't bother looking who it was and just sobbed more. I felt warm, large lips kiss the side of my neck and leaving trails burned into my skin. A hand slides down my back and fiddles with the knots of my dress. The large finders start to untie them one by one. I turn around quickly and notice Jacob sitting on my bed with only long pants and a shirt on. He leans over and ends up on top of me. His warm lips capture mine, and breaths down my throat. He throws off his shirt and starts untying my dress. I knew what Jacob was trying to do and I push him off myself and quickly re-tie my dress and leave him in my room, frozen in place.

Away for nine years and already everything happy seemed to sink into a large pit full of snakes. _Where was Edward? Didn't father say he was going to be here?_ I search for him through the gardens and go into the maze to see if he was sitting on our secret stone seat.

I walk quickly hoping to find him and see him smile happily at me, welcoming me back home. I turn the corner sharply and stop to stare at the site before me. A boy the same age as I with bronze spiky hair I knew had to be Edward but he was passionately kissing a wavy blonde haired girl, kissing him back with more force. That was Tanya Barlow he was kissing.

I felt my heart split in two. _Did Edward change his choice of wife in nine years? Is this why he stopped sending letters to me? Did Edward just think of me as a childhood friend not a lover? _

Before I knew it I started to cry right in front of them. They notice they weren't alone and Edward stares at me with surprise and trying to remember who I was. His emerald eyes widen with shock.

"Bella?"

**Authors Note:**

**Yes I know I'm evil. But I only did it to add a cliffy and a nice twist. Like in Twilight how it says that Renee leaves Charlie for Phil, it's going to happen in my story too. I also wanted Edward to be the player so he's going to have to choose between a total bitch (a.k.a. Tanya) and his childhood friend, future wife Bella. Which will it be? **

**I wrote this chapter in one night and man is I tired! I feel like I'm going to collapse soon as I'm writing this. I was originally going to just make it 6 years into the future but that last scene with Jacob wouldn't work out right. 13 year olds these days wouldn't do that… so I made it 9 years instead making him 16. **

**5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also read my first fanfiction **_**Raised by Vampires, Born by Vampires**_**.**

**Black blood666**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight etc.**

**Emmett: 26 and 6 months old**

**Rosalie: 25 and 6 months old**

**Edward: 15 and 6 months old**

**Isabella: 15 and 6 months old**

**Jasper: 10 and 6 months old**

**Alice: 10 and 2 months old**

**Jacob: 16 and 4 months old**

**Clarissa: 9 years old**

**Tanya: 15 and 4 months old**

**Chapter 7**

**I'm Sorry**

_**Previously…**_

_**Before I knew it I started to cry right in front of them. They notice they weren't alone and Edward stares at me with surprise and trying to remember who I was. His emerald eyes widen with shock. **_

"_**Bella?" **_

**Edward's POV**

"Edward how did you become such a good kisser?" smiles Tanya, lying underneath me on the stone chair.

"I'm not sure I never kissed much and I've only done it once" I admit.

"Let me guess…I was your first kiss was I?" she smiles happily.

I think back to me at the age of six and I didn't know anything about love or why my parents loved each other so much. My first ever kiss was for Isabella Swan, the little princess I was destined to marry. But when she was sent to her grandmothers, I thought she wasn't ever coming back. I sent letters and she sent them back happily but I knew long distance relationships didn't work well from the stories I've read. I later on met Tanya Barlow in one of my family balls and danced with her. Even though she only cared about how she looked or only thought about herself I knew that I had to marry a rich woman or princess to take the throne. I wanted Isabella to be my Queen but she was so far away…and I thought that she might never come back. So I later on fell in love with Tanya because I felt it was my duty to have a wife of my own, not still be in love with someone who probably moved on.

"Eddie, you went black there, are you alright?" Tanya says, disturbing me from my thinking.

"Tanya I told you not to call me Eddie, its absurd" I say.

"Fine _Edward_, now stop daydreaming and hurry up and kiss me" she urges. I lower myself and my lips crash onto hers while our tongues had their own sword fight. I hear someone start to cry and both Tanya and I immediately look up to see a brown haired girl standing there, looking at us. She reminded me of someone I've known before. She had wavy brown hair, which had a bit of red mixed in. Her eyes were chocolate brown and shined bright under the suns rays, her skin pale and smooth. My eyes widen form the realization.

"Bella?"

She runs off out of the maze making her flowing dress follow her. I quickly get up, ignoring Tanya's protests and give chase. She runs into Swan forest and runs into a clearing. I realized it was my meadow - our meadow – but she didn't know I was watching quietly behind her. She opens a disturbed bit in the ground and digs to pull out a black blindfold. I remembered it was the same blindfold I used when I secretly kissed her. Bella held the blindfold tight to her chest and sobbed.

"I was only gone for nine years and everything in my life is ruined. My mother running away to another man, my Edward forgetting me for another woman, my father losing his smile and the whole meaning of love and friendship torn up and thrown into the fire."

_She never moved on… She waited for me and expected me to welcome her back with a smile on my face reserved for only her. She never stopped sending letters to me until I stopped sending them to her… Her heart and soul shattered at the day she was supposed to be the most happiest, seeing her family and friends again but ruined because of me and what she saw. I cut myself from the most understanding; kind, beautiful woman in the land because I felt it was my duty… All lost because of duty. Is this what its like when you make one of the worst decisions in your life?_

Tears rolled down my eyes as I saw Bella crying helplessly on the ground with the last bit of hope she had. I walk out of the dense forest and walk silently to her side. I place a hand on her shoulder and she stares up at me with the emotions scared, hatred, sadness, loneliness, disappointment and little joy running deep in her eyes.

"Go away Edward," she gulps when she says my name, "I see your happy with the one you truly love and have moved on, I understand that" she says and wipes her tears away from her face. She gets up and starts to walk away but I grab her wrist. She tugs hard and grits her teeth.

"Don't you understand Edward? You're happy and that's all that matters, so leave me be," she says softly.

I shake my head, "Bella I am the one who shouldn't be happy, and you deserve much more than this. I'm sorry I didn't send any more letters, I became-"

"Busy. I know, too busy with Tanya and setting out your future as King. I wonder if she's already with child" she spits at my angrily.

I stay calm but my attitude takes the best of me. "You can talk; I wonder how many children you've had with that _dog_, Jacob Black!" I shout back. Sadness clouds her eyes and a little tear rests under her eye. I regret what I say and quickly try to apologize.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean it, its just what you said made me angry."

She shakes her head and looks at me angrily, "Too late Cullen. The words already came off your tongue like a tidal wave and struck like lightning. The truth is that I never had the slightest attraction to Jacob because I always loved you!" she shouts and softens, "Does that not matter anymore?" she mutters.

Her hand brakes free from my grip and she runs back to the castle, to her bedchamber to cry and let her emotions take over. I stood there looking in the direction she ran to and knew I looked as pale as a ghost from her words. They ripped my heart at the very sentence; _I always loved you, does that not matter anymore?_

"I love you too…" I mutter in the cold silence.

**Bella's POV**

I ran and ran, not looking back to the broken face of the man I loved. I burst through my bedchamber and find Emmett, Rosalie and Clarissa there, smiling happily at me. When they see my messed up hair, tears running down my face and sadness in my eyes they become upset and stressed.

"What happened?" Rosalie asks, worried.

I brake down with fresh set of tears on her shoulder and she hugs me warmly. "E-Edward was w-with Tanya B-Barlow and k-kissing" I mange to say. Emmett's emotions change dramatically and become angry with Edward. Clarissa looks confused but upset at my state. "I'm going to crush that little…brat, ever since I laid eyes on him I knew he was no good and would crush any woman's heart whenever he wanted to" mutters Emmett.

Clarissa tugs of Rosalie's dress, "Mama, why Aunty Bella sad? Did I do something wrong?" she says pointing at herself.

Rosalie shakes her head and kneels down to her height, "No darling, its just that a boy named Edward hurt Aunty Bella and she's really upset about it" she says.

"But why did he do that?"

"Because…we don't know, Bella was only gone for a few years and none of us know why he changed of heart so quickly."

Emmett exits my bedchamber with a wicked look on his face, covered by anger and annoyance. _I wonder where he's going…_

**Emmett's POV**

_I couldn't believe him…hurting my little sister like she was an unimportant piece of fruit in a basket. So he just decided to pick a bitter fruit then. Well Eddie boy, you just chose the wrong family to mess with, especially if you hurt Prince Emmett's little sister. _

I barge around the castle, ignoring the raising eyebrows from others. I found Edward sitting around the fountain, touching the water effortlessly. I march up to him and punch him square in the face, forcing him to fall into the water with a splash. He blacks out for a few seconds before getting up, showing the huge red mark I left on him. He rubs it and sighs sadly.

"What not enough huh? Don't worry I've got plenty more where that came from" I say punching him again on the other side. He just does the same thing, looking sad and miserable like he couldn't feel the pain at all. Tears ran down his eyes and got up to leave.

"Where do you think your going? Think you can just get up and leave like how you just left and destroyed my sister's heart?" I shout.

He looks at me with a pained expression but says nothing. "So you've become a mute now huh? Don't want to talk? I wonder if Bella got so upset and mad she must have cut out your tongue."

A sobs comes from his chest and he dashes into the forest, soon to be swallowed up by the dense of it. I knew what I said was mean and over the top but he needed to know what he did to her and hope he learns what it feels like. _I just hope he can make my little sister smile again…_

**Edward's POV**

Every word he said was cruel and heartbreaking but so…true. I ruined the only person I truly loves heart and just left her thinking she'll be all right. I ruined her life, her relationship, and _her hope…_

I couldn't stand seeing her with a destroyed look and a broken heart and I couldn't go back to Tanya hiding my true love for Bella. Was love really the thing that broke and hurt people's lives? Was it so horrible but so beautiful at the same time? I knew I had to go back and show how much Bella means to me but she already hates me and backs away from the very word of my name. _I just want to see her happy again…_

I walk into out meadow and dig up the disturbed, soft ground. I pull out the black blindfold and tie it around a tall, beautiful tree. I pull out my hunting knife and carve letters into it.

_E.C + B.S Forever_

I knew it was a childish act of love but I knew Bella was the one for me…the only one for me. I kneel down before the tree and pray to God that she would forgive me and that I would change the things I did.

{:}

"How did today go?" Mother asks me at the dinner table. I only nod, saying 'yes'.

"I hear Isabella Swan came back from her grandmothers" she smiles happily.

"Really?" I say trying to sound surprised.

"Yes and Prince Emmett with his family came back from Paris for a while also. Such a great time to visit and see how everything went." I nod without any emotion but my mother continues.

Her warm hand traces the bruises from Emmett Swan, still purple and noticeable. "How did you get such a nasty bump on you dear? Ran into a tree on your morning hike?" she asks worried.

"Um…yeah it was a big tree too."

She sees through my lie and shakes her head, "Tell me the truth young man, and don't lie to your mother."

"Prince…Emmett hit me today."

Total shock washes over her face, "Why would he do that, is he doing it because of power or because your simply a younger Prince than him?"

"No…he had a really good reason for doing it."

"What was that?"

"I…I saw Isabella today and made her upset and I felt guilty for it. Emmett became mad and struck me this afternoon because of it."

"You need to tell me how you upset her dear, otherwise your father would probably have a good excuse for war against the Swan family" she says upset.

Shock and worry wash through me; I didn't want war with the family I looked at as my own. "I was kissing…Tanya Barlow this morning and Bella just came back and was looking for me. She saw us and got upset. She insulted me for good reason but my anger overtook me and I shouted back making her even more broken and sad" I put my face in my hands and cry, "I saw her c-crying in o-our meadow and she looked s-so sad and lost, I felt so guilty and I just wanted t-to go back before s-she left…"

She pats my back and looks at me seriously, "Edward from the very first time I saw you two look at each other I knew you were meant to be. You looked at each other with such hope and happiness; you could have been the sun itself. But when she left you felt so empty you decided to love another for your loss instead of waiting patiently for the one you truly love. You either choose Tanya or Bella, Edward, it's your choice," she says.

Every word she said was true and it only made me guiltier inside and knew what I had to do.

_I had to choose…_

**Author's Note:**

**I know it was sort of boring but I needed a chapter with A LOT of emotion and heartbreak. This is my 'tragedy' chapter. Please tell me what you think of it, it would mean a lot, thanks. **

**What do you think of Clarissa? Sounds a lot like Bella huh? Well they are related so I have back up for it. In this story Rosalie is going to be the 'Alice', the one who will be her best friend and help her through her life. **

**Also I'd like it if you could give me some ideas of how Alice and Jasper can contribute into this chapter since there only 10 and stuff. If you do have some ideas, send them, it would help a lot.**

**7 REVIEWS OR MORE TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Black blood666**


	8. Tip, you're it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight etc.**

**Emmett: 26 and 9 months old**

**Rosalie: 25 and 7 months old**

**Edward: 15 and 8 months old**

**Isabella: 15 and 6 months old**

**Jasper: 10 and 5 months old**

**Alice: 10 and 2 months old**

**Jacob: 16 and 4 months old**

**Clarissa: 9 years old**

**Tanya: 15 and 3 months old**

**Authors Note:**

**Someone mentioned that all the characters were basically born in the same month and I just noticed that, so thanks for telling me! I've now changed their ages, so now they're either older or younger now.**

**Chapter 8**

**Tip, you're it!**

_**Previously…** _

_**Every word she said was true and it only made me guiltier inside and knew what I had to do. ** _

_**I had to choose…** _

**Bella's POV**

It has been a few days since I saw Edward and Tanya getting…private. I always wore the necklace that Edward gave me when we were six and the small blind fold under my dress, close to my heart. When someone would ask where I got such a beautiful and rare necklace, I would just say I got it from my father as a gift.

I found Edward one day at a dinner party held by my father since he had to stay for quite some time. He didn't look happy at all, just depressed. I wanted to comfort him and tell him it's all right but I was still angry with him for what he did. Alice, Jasper and Clarissa cheered me up when they saw me sad and always wanted to play tip in the garden.

While they laughed and played, I sat up against and hedge reading a book. It was called _Wuthering Heights_ and was about halfway through until I heard a familiar voice.

"E-Edward, stop tickling me! I'll tell Mama and Papa!" giggles Alice in the distance in Edward's arms. It looked so natural with Edward smiling happily along with a small child. _I could just imagine him being the father of my children…_

I shook my head of the thoughts and tried to look busy reading my book. "Alice, Clarissa and I have been playing tip _all_ day and I haven't been tipped once!" Jasper says proudly. Edward chuckles and rustles his hair. Feeling left out Clarissa runs over to sit on my lap and leans against my chest.

"What you reading Aunty Bella?" she asks with her thumb in her mouth.

I drop the book in her lap and chuckle, "I _was_ reading a very fascinating book until I was interrupted by my little niece."

She giggles and tucks herself comfortably on my stomach while sucking on her thumb. I kiss her on the forehead and look up to my surprise when Edward was sitting next to me, looking at me apologetically.

"Bella" he pauses, "I'm sorry for what I did and what you saw was only Tanya's passion, I don't even have that sort of feelings for her, I only have them for-"

"Edward" I say painfully, "Please, I don't want to have to talk to you about this around the children and I still haven't forgiven you."

He nods, "I understand."

Jasper and Alice runs to us with smiles, "Edward I finally tipped Jasper!" Alice screams happily. Jasper folds his arms and rolls his eyes. "Oh did you?" smiles Edward. "Yeah but its not fun when its just the two of us, can you _please_ play?" she pouts. Edward sighs and agrees. "You too Bella" giggles Alice.

I place a stray leaf for a bookmark and Clarissa gets up to join as well. Jasper was in and started to run after me. Jasper was very fast so I had to hold my dress up quiet high to move faster. I didn't notice that I was paying attention where I was going and crashed into a hard, tall body. I ended up taking who ever they were with me to the ground and I was right on top of them. I open my eyes and see Edward under me with the same shock and surprise_. He clearly didn't know I was about to run into him either._ My cheeks blush bright red and I try to get up but with no success.

We awkwardly look at each other and Jasper, Alice and Clarissa find us on the floor. "_I think they like each other_ " whispers Alice in Jaspers ear. This made me blush even more and I finally get myself up. Edward helps himself up and dusts dirt of his fresh shirt. Alice and Clarissa giggle to themselves, sharing a private joke. I raise my eyebrow and look at Clarissa. "Care to tell me what you are laughing about?"

She shakes her head, clearly terrified of her Aunt. I laughed at her face and pick her up in my arms, "You will have to tell me later" I whisper in her ear. She shakes her again, "Sorry Aunty Bella but its Alice and my secret."

I pout but with no success, _annoying little kids and their annoying little secrets…_ I pick up my book and head back to Emmett and Rosalie's quarters to drop off Clarissa. "Bye Bella, Bye Clare!" waves Alice, holding Edwards hand heading the opposite direction. We both wave back and find Emmett pressing Rosalie against a wall, kissing her passionately.

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy you yucky!" yells Clare.

Emmett and Rosalie look back at us with guilty expressions. "Maybe we should stop the public displays," mutters Rosalie. "I agree," I laugh. "We do have a good excuse though," Emmett says. "And what would that be, dear brother of mine?"

"I'm pregnant" smiles Rosalie.

I raise an eyebrow, "What again?" I laugh. They both laugh but Clare interrupts us all. "Mommy what pregnant?" she asks.

"It's when my tummy gets really big and I have another baby."

"But, but I thought you said I was your favourite!"

"Of course you are sweetie but now you have to help mommy take care of your little baby brother or sister."

"Will I still be your favourite?"

We all laugh; "Of course" she smiles.

I leave Emmett, Rose and Clare to their excitement and head back to my quarters. I open the door quietly and soon my smile vanishes. Edward was standing, looking out at the window. The white light showed the perfectly carved pale skin he had and made his eyes shine bright emerald. I close the door and clear my throat. He turns around and smiles.

"What are you doing here Edward?"

He nods over to the bed, which was covered in rose pedals and then the vase near the mirror with fresh picked roses sticking out. "I thought I might have to give you a apology gift and show you my _feelings_ without words."

"I-Its beautiful Edward but was it so necessary?"

He shakes his head, "Isabella, ever since I met you when we were only at the age of six I knew we were meant to be even though we had to marry each other anyway. When I was with Tanya it felt so _wrong_ , like something was missing. I found it; it was _true love_ not just lust. You made me feel so happy, so full of life that nothing else mattered to me but you. Out of all the stars in the sky you were the one that shined the brightest, the one who stood out as the most beautiful and full of colour. What I'm saying Bella is…I love you."

I was lost for words and just stood there, looking at his face full of honesty and truth. Edward moved forward in four long strides and brushed his cold hand over my warm cheek. He moves his face closer to mine and captures my lips. He kissed me, soft as a whisper first, and then suddenly stronger, fiercer. He slowly broke apart from me and smiled.

"E-Edward, that was amazing" I breathe heavily, letting all the hot air out. He wraps his arms around my waist and brings his forehead on mine. He picks me up and sits me on the bed and lies down next to me.

"Bella, I don't want to take anything too fast and I'm sure neither do you. Maybe since we haven't seen each other for years, maybe we can introduce ourselves again."

We spent hours just lying next to each other in utter bliss and harmony I knew that I didn't want to the sun to rise again.

"When I was ten, father bought me my own stallion but I was so enthusiastic that I ended up riding it backwards with the instructor yelling at me for being an idiot" he laughs.

"Well when my grandmother was teaching me how to drink tea quietly I soon found out how horrible it tasted. Every time she looked around, I would tip it in the nearest plant pot and place it back on the table saying I was so full of tea" I smile.

We both laughed at hilarious stories and jokes that one of us would say and we ended up staring at each other. His eyes, sparkling under the dim light in the room, seemed now full of happiness and feeling of being complete. "Goodnight Bella" he smiles and kissing me lightly on the lips for the night. As soon as he left the room, I fell asleep but dreamt of Edward Cullen, my hero.

{:}

"Wake up Bella!" screams two little voices in the room. I roll over onto my face and bury it in the pillow. All of the sudden four small hands push me over off the bed, flat on my back. "You up now?"

I peek open one eye and see Alice and Clare smiling evilly down at me. "Love, are you alright?" says Edward, peaking over their small figures. I smiled happily at the new name he gave me; _Love…_

I nod my head and get up looking annoyed at the two small culprits. They grin sheepishly and run out of my room to stay clear of my wrath. Edward chuckles and kisses me on the cheek, "Had a rough night?" he asks.

I scratch my head, "More like a rough morning."

He laughs and helps me change, much to my embarrassment. Edward thought I was being ridiculous and had to help countless women to change when a squire. This made my eyebrow twitch up; exactly _how many_ women did he help? After tightly knotting the dress we head down to the Grand Hall and find my father and Edward's parents talking. Edward coughs to gain their attention; they turn and smile when they see our hands entwined.

"Ah Edward, we were just talking about you and Isabella here" Carlisle smiles.

"Good things I hope?"

"Of course."

Edward and I smiled at each other that our parents were getting along fine. Everything seemed perfect until Jacob Black burst through the door.

**Edward's POV**

"Where is she? The little perfect princess I love so much" Jacob smiles happily. I hide Bella behind me, protectively and take a deep breath. "What do you want dog?" I ask harshly. He turns his attention to us and spots Bella and grins, "Just came to pick up my wife on the way to the honeymoon and I thank you for taking care of her while I was away."

"_Wife?_ "

His grin only becomes wider, "What? Didn't Isabella tell you? I mean we had a wedding just in the middle of this beautiful meadow in Swan Forest…"

"You showed him _our _ meadow!" I yell at her.

She takes a step back and shakes her head, frightened, "N-No, and I'm not even his wife nor anyone else's" she admits. I turn my head angrily at Jacob "You lie. Isabella would never do that to me, her family or her country to just marry you!" I say pointing at him angrily, "I want you far away from her, away from me, Isabella, my family and friends and you can never step foot in the place again."

Guards grab him by the arms and drag him away, with him yelling and screaming. Bella leans her head against my back and sighs. "He's never going to accept that I'm happy, does he?" she mutters. I turn around and lift her chin up so she could see my face. "I promise with every drop of blood in my body, I will protect you from him or anything that opposes a threat to you."

Later that day when Isabella, Alice and Clare were asleep I received a note from Jacob himself saying,

_Dear Edward Cullen,_

_Today you take away the one I love and have claimed her for yourself. Mark my words if God gave me one wish and one wish only, it would be to wipe you off the face of the earth itself just to be with Isabella for life. She seems to be in love with you but two can play this game of hero and foe. Soon finding out who you truly are, Edward Cullen, she will hate you and came running into my arms for comfort. I plan to be rid of you and claim Isabella all to myself, as well as the Swan throne,_

_Jacob Black._

I angrily scrunch up the paper and drop it in the nearest disposal bin to be destroyed and burnt. How dare he think that Isabella could be just swiped off her feet to a complete imbecile and coward to face me? I walk up to my chambers to find another note but on the door. It read,

_Dear Edward,_

_Sorry but Rosalie and I have taken your room since there is no way we were going to share with the infants or sleep on a chair. By the time you have read this we would probably be already asleep or some other noisy activity…But as I was saying, you will have to share with someone else and I hear my little sister sleeps by herself in a queen sized bed…_

_Yours truly,_

_Emmett Swan_

Not again…and what did he mean queen sized bed? I shake my head and head to Bella's bedchamber. I knock but here neither movement nor reply. I slowly open it and see Bella tucked under the covers, sleeping quietly. I close the door and easily lie down next to her. I knew it was rude to sleep in ones room without permission, so I stayed on top of the covers. But it was winter and freezing so I had no choice but to go under with her. I couldn't bother buttoning up my shirt so I lied down on the extra pillow and looked at her. My hand stoked her warm cheek and she moves. Her arms wrap around my waist and her head rests on the top of my chest; a perfect fit. I kiss her on the forehead and whisper, "I love you."

**Authors Note:**

**Man are I tired, when I was writing the end of this I was starting to fall asleep along with Edward and Bella! It's like 10:30pm right now. Yawn. Twilight the movie coming out on the 21st of November in America! Lucky you guys! I have to wait till the 3rd of December till it comes out here in Australia but I get to see it 9 days earlier then when we originally get it in the cinemas in Australia. My mum bought me the tickets and she is the best! I'm also getting a new iPod so I can get the movie video on it and the music video 'Decode' by Paramore! Awesome!**

**8 REVIEWS OR MORE TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Black blood666**


	9. Adorable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight etc.**

**Emmett: 26 and 9 months old**

**Rosalie: 25 and 7 months old**

**Edward: 15 and 8 months old**

**Isabella: 15 and 6 months old**

**Jasper: 10 and 5 months old**

**Alice: 10 and 2 months old**

**Jacob: 16 and 4 months old**

**Clarissa: 9 years old**

**Tanya: 15 and 3 months old**

_**Previously…**_

_**My hand stoked her warm cheek and she moves. Her arms wrap around my waist and her head rests on the top of my chest; a perfect fit. I kiss her on the forehead and whisper, "I love you."**_

**Chapter 9**

**Adorable**

**Bella's POV**

I woke happily and never had the best sleep until now. My face wasn't in a soft, stuffed pillow but in a hard, warm chest: Edward's chest. I open my brown eyes in shock and stare at his pale, quiet face. He must be still asleep after the long day. I slowly threw the blanket off of me and snuck to my closet to find a proper dress. After my dress was on and couldn't help but jump back on the bed and kiss Edward once again on the lips. His stone face smiles and slowly opens his eyes, showing the bright emerald colour in his eyes.

"You should do that more often. Its much better than being woken by a screaming infant" he smiles.

I chuckle, "And how sir did you end up in my own bedchamber this morning?"

"Well after retiring to my own quarters I found a note from your brother and sister-in-law saying that my room was clearly occupied and Emmett suggested your room since you had no visitors" he says amusingly.

I pushed him playfully deeper into the bed and straightened up my hair while he buttoned back up his shirt and throwing on a jacket. We both walk hand in hand to Edward's quarters and open the door only to find my brother without a shirt and Rosalie's dress half way torn from her body. They blush violently and quickly try to get dressed. Edward and I both laugh and head to Alice and Clare's room to wake them. Both Clare and Alice in single beds look adorable with Alice rolled up into a ball of blankets and Clare, sucking on her thumb while holding her favourite teddy bear. Waking up Clare was easy but when Edward started to wake his sister…

"Edward, leave me alone! I'm still tired! I want to sleep some more!" she wined under the covers.

"But Ali who will help poor Isabella put her makeup on?"

Alice immediately jumps out of her bed and quickly dresses and smiles happily at Edward but had an evil smirk showing the pain and suffering she was going to cause me. But of course Edward saves me, "Sorry Alice but being the annoying older brother I had to lie just to get you out of bed this morning, hope you understand" he smiles. Alice's face fumes and turns red. _Does she really care that much about make-up and shopping? _Alice runs off, yelling "Mama, Papa. Edward was being mean to me again!"

Edward laughs and kisses me on the forehead, "Sorry about my sister."

I shake my head, "Don't worry, I'm sure I used to tell on my older brother when he used to do a prank on me for entertainment."

{:}

**3 months later…**

**Edward's POV**

_You can do this Edward. Just look her in the eye and say it. Just repeat the sentence over and over in your head until it becomes the most used sentence said in the world. Remember your doing this because you love her with all your heart and would do anything for her. This is going to be harder than I thought… I mean I've known her since we were six for crying out loud!_

I walk back and forth outside Bella's bedchamber still hitting my head against the marble columns. The door creaks open, revealing herself. "Edward, what are you doing here?" she asks.

I fiddle with the round metal object behind my back and take a deep breath. I kneel down on one knee and take both of Bella's hands. "Isabella, I've always loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you, even though I still didn't know what the words love and forever meant. You are so full of light and happiness, its just wants me to be apart of it so I could just taste the feeling of it. You make me feel old and mature but also childish and care free. Mixed emotions and feelings could not describe to you how much you mean to me. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Tears of happiness flow down her soft cheeks. She wraps her arms around my body and smiles at me. "Of course Edward!"

That was the first time we shared our first passionate kiss that seemed dirty like Rosalie and Emmett but romantic since I was too much of a gentleman to be influenced by Isabella's older sibling. It was also the first time we went to my bedchamber and did something, but not exactly sleeping… just a bit more awake.

{:}

**Bella's POV**

_Dear Isabella,_

_Philip and I have been all over Scotland and Ireland now. It's truly amazing and the wildlife there is fantastic. I hear that you and Prince Edward are getting married and all I can say is finally! Esme and I have been talking about when you two were finally going to get it together. I've been very tired lately after all the travelling in a bumpy carriage all month but I'm getting better. Philip showed me his castle this evening and it's covered with vines and wide colouring of flowers…you should ride over with Edward just to have a look! I'm sure you wouldn't mind the heat up here; we do have a snowy winter since I know you love the snow very much. Tell Charles that I'm sorry…again. I still miss both of you dearly and haven't stopped thinking about you. Send back soon,_

_Renee Swan-Dwyer _

At least she was having fun, unlike me who was being threatened by a delusional maniac trying to kill my fiancé and retake me. I felt so physically drained from last night and yawned again under the covers. Edward's arm wraps tightly around my waist and kisses my cheek. "Still tired love?"

I roll onto my side and chuckle, "Well being tired, we can blame that on you. But…at least I had a very" I think for the right word, "memorable night."

He laughs and gets out of bed to get dressed. I close my eyes and feel the bed sink next to me. Opening them I see Edward in a handsome looking costume of red, the royal colour. "I think I liked you when you weren't dressed" I complain.

{:}

**6 months later…**

Edward, Alice, Clare, Father, Queen Mary, King John, Jasper, Emmett and I were all waiting outside Rosalie's bedchamber waiting for exciting news to happen. We hear a loud wailing sound coming from behind the door. The physician comes out, pulling off his mask and blood stained cloth gloves.

"What of the child?" Emmett asks.

"You mean the child_ren_" he pauses, "one survived but the other died of child birth. She had twins, one girl and one boy. The lad was a strong one and held on but the female suffered because of no oxygen being able to go into her lungs, I'm sorry to say but she died" he says sadly.

"May I see him?" Emmett asks impatiently.

The physician nods and lets Emmett and I go through while the others waited. Rosalie was lying on a newly made bed and was covered in bloodstained blankets and had a pained but relieved expression on her face. Emmett kneels beside her and kisses her forehead happily; relieved she is alive and well. A Lady passes her the child, wailing and crying of its new birth but calmed once in the arms of its mother. Emmett admired the small boy with enjoyment and smiled to have an heir. The child had the same blondish hair as Rosalie but had signs of Emmett's brown curls in them. By the time he soon becomes a man, those brown locks will come out in full. His eyes were chocolate brown like mine and had the same child-like smile as Emmett. His skin was as beautiful and soft as Rosalie's and had small ears like Father. Everyone took a look at the infant and left Rosalie, Emmett and Clare to have a moment.

Edward and I took a walk around the castle to spend time with each other of our thoughts. I noticed how Edward's eye lit up at the small child and knew he was a fan of many orphaned children in the town. "The sight of their family was joyful, was it not?" I ask honestly.

He nods, "Such love and devotion in one picture of life. I too, wish to feel the same they did in that moment, the feeling of something born into this world from your own flesh and blood seems magnificent and makes you feel like you've accomplished something worth in this world" he smiles.

"W-What if that d-did happen sooner than y-you expected?" I mutter.

"What on earth do you mean?" he laughs, "I don't think I can get a woman pregnant unless it was you, anytime soon."

I rub my stomach unexpectedly and Edward breathes in quickly. I look up and see the shock on his face, looking down at the large bump on my stomach that he didn't notice for six long months. He places his warm hand onto my stomach and feels the slight kick that bounces off his hand. He flinches back but smiles happily. Unexpectedly, he picks me up and twirls me around, saying "Your with child! Your with child!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his playfulness and peck him on the lips. "Of course, and its all yours" I say.

**Authors Note:**

**Yes I know its short but I've been busy doing hours of soccer in the rain, getting excited about Twilight the movie, making posters for school stuff and sleeping! So cut me some slack! Lol.**

**I'm not 100% sure this is true but my friend told me that she was watching the news and apparently Twilight sold more tickets that Quantum of Solace did! (That new James Bond movie) I watched it in Gold Class and guess what? Through the whole movie he didn't say 'Bond, James Bond'! I mean I payed money for him to say that!**

**Rosalie has 2 kids now and now Bella is going to have one too? What's next? Is their pet dog going to end up having 101 Dalmatians? Lol.**

**8 OR MORE REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Black blood666**


	10. Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight etc.**

**Emmett: 27 and 8 months**

**Rosalie: 26 and 5 months**

**Edward: 16 and 7 months**

**Isabella: 16 and 5 months old**

**Jasper: 12 years old**

**Alice: 11 and 11 months old**

**Jacob: 17 and 3 months old**

**Clarissa: 9 and 9 months old**

**Tanya: 16 years old**

_**Previously…**_

_**Unexpectedly, he picks me up and twirls me around, saying "Your with child! Your with child!" I couldn't help but laugh at his playfulness and peck him on the lips. "Of course, and its all yours" I say.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Wedding Bells**

**Edward's POV**

Even though the excitement boiled madly through me about Bella being pregnant, I knew this could also be a bad thing. Bella and I have to marry before she is supposed to be pregnant with my child. If our parents or the whole kingdom finds out, our honour will be lost and our parents will not accept us into their family again. Bella and I will have to married soon or otherwise signs of pregnancy will show. Of well…I always wanted to marry Bella to make sure she was all mine…

{:}

I nibble Bella's earlobe and smile, "We have to get married soon, you know." She nods and looks around the spare room I made for the baby to live in. Of course everyone else thinks its just another guest room. Father gave me my own castle not far between Bella and my parent's castle's and it was fantastic. It had five bedchambers, a Great Hall, Kitchen, Servant Quarters, Throne Room, a huge garden and a nearby pond Bella likes when she wants to feed the ducks.

Of course my own castle was a wedding gift and my father wanted Bella and I out of the house when the hormones started to kick in. Bella smiles at the beautiful white room with blowing white curtains and a glowing crystal chandelier. She feels the soft wood of the small bedding for the child and the newly painted walls, showing colour and brightness. And tomorrow Bella and I will be married and our child will be brought into the world in only three months…

_**The wedding…**_

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie, Esme, and Angela were all fiddling with my wedding dress while Alice was picking off flower peddles to throw in the air behind me. Alice was the flower girl, Jasper the ring bearer, Rosalie, Esme and Angela, my friend were the bridesmaids. Emmett, Carlisle and Michael (Mike) were the best men (I forgot what they're called) and all the other people I guess were just going to cry…and maybe cry some more later. I felt nervous as I stared at myself in the mirror, looking at the elegant dress wrapped around my body, careful not to show my pregnancy.

A knock tapped on the door and Father came through with a large smile, looking at me with respect and happiness. "Ah, there is my beautiful daughter!"

I blush, "Father, you embarrass me so. Can't you just wait outside before you come barging in like a marching band" I chuckle. After my dress was finished and Rosalie completed putting some make-up on me, I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

**Edward's POV**

Emmett, Father and Michael dusted and straightened their clothing and Jasper was smoothing his hair out so his mother won't complain again about him being a messy son. Beside him laid a red cushion, which held two beautiful and brightly decorated rings side of each other. Just looking at them made my stomach do a back flip. Bella and I were getting married _today _and it feels like it was too soon and too late at the same time. Father told me he felt the very same when marrying Mother and it is what every man is this world goes through when being complete with their only love.

Just the thought of me and Bella getting married seemed ridiculous because we knew each other ever since we were six and we were only best friends at that time. We both thought we were going to marry other princesses or princes like our Mothers said when reading us bedtime stories. But our families and countless traditions brought us together today and I felt glad it did.

"Edward, its time" Father speaks while opening the door.

**Bella's POV**

Father took my arm and lead me down the aisle while Alice threw white peddles behind me onto the path. I kept my gaze ahead since I could not tear my gaze away from the most important person in my life. Edward. He looked absolutely handsome in his hand made linen clothing. Father let go of my arm and kisses me on the cheek, wishing me good luck. He sits down next to Mother and Philip and smiles for encouragement. The priest coughs, read out loud and clear the wedding procedure and says, "Do you Prince Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully, wedded wife?"

Edward smiles and takes my hand in his, "I do."

The priest smiles and turns his attention to me, "Do you Princess Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully, wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I may pronounce you both man and wife."

Edward holds my shoulders in place and moves himself forward, compressing his lips to mine in a forceful yet magically fulfilling. I hear everyone in the background clap with sobs and cheers not far behind. But all I could think about was Edward and I, in our perfect little world; a new home, a child and full of life and adventure ahead of us. I just only hoped, that it lasts…

_**2 months later…**_

My stomach was getting larger by the second and I could already feel my child kicking on the inside. Alice and Jasper pleaded with both their parents to stay at Edward's and my castle for a holiday since they had already fallen in love with being in our very presence. A few days ago Jasper has admitted to Edward and I, as well as his parents and Alice's that he had fallen deeply in love with Alice but didn't know how to say it to her himself. Edward and I laughed at his shyness but brought us back to when we were both children, not knowing what true love meant.

"Aunty Bella, can you read me a bedtime story?" Alice asks, already tucked under her blankets, holding out her selected book. I smile, "Of course."

Reading to Alice and Jasper gave me preparation for my own child when he or she grows older in age. Both Edward and I were thrilled at me being soon due for the birth but we were frightened on what might happen later…Taking _care _of the child. Edward refuses to clean up its rubbish, he likes to call it and has given me Lady's to help clean and care for the child. Though traditionally King's need a son to be their heir as soon as possible, Edward does not see the importance in this because he believes both genders are of the same importance and will love and cherish them no matter how they turn out.

As I finished the story I find Alice sound asleep on the pillow, facing me while holding onto my arm for comfort. I kiss her forehead, "Goodnight little Alice," and carefully get up not wanting to wake her. I open the doors and head down the corridors to my bedchamber, well Edward _and_ my bedchamber.

As I was walking I heard soft footsteps behind me, a shadow lurking across the walls. I quicken my pace but the person runs faster until I turn around to find a tall man, wearing a black cloak on; hiding his identity. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" I ask. The man laughs and pulls out a small hunting dagger from his cloak and strikes my large, bare stomach which held my child and Edward and my _future…_

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry guys that it's been ages for the update but I've been busy with school, parties and watching the **_**Twilight movie**_**! It was awesome! Oh my God, I love Alice, she is the best! O.K let me list my favourite parts in the movie,**

**When Edward was wearing his sunglasses and everyone was staring at them and Bella says, "Everyone's staring." Edward says, "He's not. Oh wait, he just looked."**

**When Edward brings Bella to the 'vampire' house and when Edward says "Oh sorry, Bella just ate" and Rosalie smashes the bowl of salad, angrily. Esme points at her and says, "Clean this up…now."**

**When Edward and Bella were kissing in her room, you could feel the heat and blushes through the crowd, lol.**

**When Charlie and Edward were on opposite ends of the table, waiting for Bella and there was a funny, awkward moment go between them. When Bella comes down and Edward goes to the car and Charlie says, "Bella I put another can of pepper spray in your bag."**

**When Alice hugs Bella and staggers back saying, "Oh…you do smell good."**

**When Jessica was 'describing' the Cullen's and for Jasper she says, "Well Jasper always looks like he's in pain…" lol.**

**Well I have tonnes more but I'll stop there.**

**8 REVIEWS OR MORE TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Black blood666**


	11. Anthony Charles Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight etc.**

**Emmett: 27 and 10 months**

**Rosalie: 26 and 7 months**

**Edward: 16 and 9 months**

**Isabella: 16 and 7 months old**

**Jasper: 12 years and 2 months old**

**Alice: 12 and 1 month old**

**Jacob: 17 and 5 months old**

**Clarissa: 9 and 11 months old**

**Tanya: 16 years and 2 months old**

_**Previously…**_

_**As I was walking I heard soft footsteps behind me, a shadow lurking across the walls. I quicken my pace but the person runs faster until I turn around to find a tall man, wearing a black cloak on; hiding his identity. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" I ask. The man laughs and pulls out a small hunting dagger from his cloak and strikes my large, bare stomach which held my child and Edward and my future…**_

**Chapter 11**

**Anthony Charles Cullen**

**Bella's POV**

I stare down at the large cut, blood flowing out of my stomach. The black-cloaked man laughs and runs back down the opposite corridor. I scream out in pain, "Edward!" and collapse as darkness takes over…

{:}

I regain consciousness but I think it was…I stared around me but all I could see was the blackness, lurking in every corner of my mind and body. I call out for someone but nothing changed as my voice echoed into nothing. I guess I'm already dead, as well as my child. I'll always remember Edward and his memorizing emerald eyes, staring at me with innocence and pure heart. I imagine him sobbing beside my cold, dead body as everyone surrounds us in shock and sadness. I hoped my child will be fine and I die with my purpose completed, but wish I could watch my child grow and play with their brother's and sister's in the garden while Edward and I watch in content.

I hear the voices of angels, near but seemed distant. "_Bella? Wake love, please wake_" I hear near my left ear, it seemed to be the closest of the angels voices. "_Is she dead?_" another angel sobbed.

"_No, but she must rest and I must keep daily checks on her and the child._"

Not dead? Then where am I? Are they angels or not? Am I going to remain unconscious forever? And what child were they speaking of? I tried to move, making the strangers to gasp. But even one slight movement caused me agonizing pain. One warm, comforting hand takes mine in a protective, loving manner and it felt _right_…like I've known this stranger I can't quite place. I hear footsteps leave the room but the stranger's hand stays with mine. I small squeal wakes the room with noise, and I noticed it was a response of a baby or small child clearly unable to talk.

"_Such a bright and handsome child you have given us_" the stranger speaks, "_if only you could open your eyes and see him. He has your eyes and your small but perfect lips, he also has your blush,_" he laughs, "_He has my messy, bronze hair. Poor child, I have cursed him. He also has my smile and nose but I prefer your features for him than mine._"

The stranger sounded happy but sad at the same time, obvious as it spilled out in his words as he spoke. Trying as hard as I could, I open my eyes to see Edward looking down at me with a small smile. Seeing my eyes open his smile broadens and passionately kisses my lips. The electricity bursts through my veins and makes me automatically kiss back. Both of us gasping for breath, we brake apart and stare into each other's eyes; lost in our own universe.

"Bella" he smiles, "oh thank the Holy Lord that you are alive and well. Promise me this, that you will never put me in that situation again. And please do not worry as I will hunt down that devil's killer and take him down myself, showing how much pain he has caused yourself and I."

I smile in response until I come into view of a small, covered baby in Edward's protective arms. The baby squealed again as it looked at me with love and affection. Edward looks down at the child and chuckles; "He's been waiting for mommy to wake up for days now, has he?" The child ignores Edward and still looks at me, wanting to be with me. He lifts the child up carefully and places him in my arms while he lies next to me, playing with locks of my hair. The child yawns and puts his head under my neck, trying to stay warm.

"He's something you didn't expect did you?" says Edward, breaking the silence. Finding my voice, speak for the first time, "I-Is he o-our son?" I ask. Edward smiles and kisses my check, "Yes."

"But all I remember was a black-cloaked man cutting my stomach and then I blacked out."

"When I found you surrounded by blood" he flinches, "I called for a physician and he had to remove the child a month early but luckily he was healthy enough to live. You were unconscious for a week and I haven't left this room since, making the Ladies to carry up food and wine. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and the others would visit occasionally and Alice and Japer enjoyed to play with our son to keep him occupied."

"Y-You didn't have to stay here, you must be tired and I hope you haven't become sick or unwell" I panic.

Edward chuckles and kisses my forehead, "I'm afraid my love is too overprotective of her husband. Maybe it is _you_ who is unwell, making outbursts and rapid thoughts and gestures."

Our son moves from under my chin and buries himself in my long, brown hair. Edward strokes his cheek and moves in closer to wrap his arms around both of us. "We still haven't named our handsome, young son," he says. I thought of names that would seem appropriate for our son and I soon found it, flashing through the thoughts in my mind like a steam engine. "I think I know the perfect name," he nods for me to continue, "Anthony Charles Cullen" I smile.

"Anthony from myself and Charles from your father. I like it" he agrees. I move Anthony between us and he snuggles tightly onto my stomach with his back to Edward. After talking and him telling me what has happened lately when I was unconscious we soon both fell asleep, in each other's arms with our son in between.

**Edward's POV**

I woke as the sun shown through the white curtains, hitting my eyes and they flickered to life. I looked down seeing Bella's head resting on my chest and Anthony between our warm stomachs. They both looked perfect as they lay still like the snow on a cold winter's night. Soon after Anthony awakes and gives a loud wail, waking Bella with him. She rubs her eyes and smiles at him, "I hope he doesn't do this all the time because Mother never told me anything about children." Anthony wails again making us both jump, him demanding something.

We both get up and change into morning wear and Bella picks Anthony up putting him in day clothes. I kiss her passionately and she kisses back but we were both interrupted when Anthony squealed. We both look down as he looked at me adorably, "Oh sorry, I almost forgot" I lean down and kiss him on the forehead, he giggles and slaps his head like a fly-catcher snapping at its prey. Bella chuckles and kisses him on the cheek, whispering in his ear "Your too adorable for your own good."

We walk downstairs, arm in arm as Bella held Anthony in the other. We meet Alice and Jasper pigging out in the roast chicken and bread roles. When spotting us, Alice ran straight for us and jumped up and down in front of Bella yelling, "Can I hold him! Can I hold him! Please! Please! Please!"

"Of course."

She makes sure Anthony was all right and ready to be handed over and placed him in Alice's waiting arms. Alice smiles and says, "Hello, I'm your Aunt Alice, what's your name?"

"Grrrbamama" he mumbles gibberish.

"Ger-ba-mama? What kind of name is that?" Alice asks confused.

Bella and I chuckle, finding Alice and Anthony's greeting a bit out of the ordinary. Alice hands back Anthony to Bella and runs off back to Jasper. I call over and maid and say "Care to fetch a warm bottle of milk for my son please" and she runs off quickly to the kitchen. I depart leaving Bella and Anthony in the Great Hall and head to my office room to talk to my advisors. I open the door and am greeted by five men but it seemed that one was missing…

"Where is Lord Newton today gentlemen?" I ask.

They all look around and shake their heads, "Prince Edward, Lord Michael Newton had to take the day off saying he had come down with the flew only a few days ago."

"Hmmm" I mutter. I sit down in my chair and nod for they to sit before me. "So what seems to be important?" I ask. They look among themselves and Lord Harrison looks at me in the eye, "Prince Edward the first, we your advisors have come to a conclusion that we must start a war with King Charles Swan while he is at his weakest point. His wife, the former Queen Renee has left him heart-broken and you have already taken his daughter's hand in marriage meaning she rightfully belongs to yourself and no one else," I smile, _you bet she belongs to me…_ "And now we want you and the royal army to capture Swan Castle and claim it as Cullen ownership."

"You want me to do _what!_" I shout. "Not only as your future King of the Cullen thrown but your Master and Leader, you expect me to destroy my wife's family in front of her? How do you call yourselves advisors when you are feeding me rubbish that was left in the bottomless cans on the streets! The three kingdoms are one whole and the Swan's are a great friend and allies of my father and one of them happens to be my wife! Who has suggested this outrageous idea?" I yell, staring at each and every one of them.

Lord Harrison gulps, stands and bows in my presence, "We are sorry to suggest this, Your Majesty but Lord Newton has told us to say this for our meeting and said you would agree to it."

"Lord Newton?" I ask.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

I stand and walk back and forth in front of my desk thinking long and hard. I rest both my hands on the top of the desk and stare back at them, "As soon as Lord Newton is well and fit send him to me, I wish to speak with him in private. And remember gentlemen, if I hear another conversation about my wife consider yourself next week dog dinner" and with that I stand and leave the room, leaving behind shaken and sweaty advisors with large, wide eyes. _This time I going to take control, just like Father did and from now on…No one is going to insult my family and friends and especially not my wife and son._

**Author Note:**

**YES I KNOW IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I'VE UPDATED! But it is almost Christmas time and I've been real busy buying presents and planning for the holiday. I'm going to Canberra, A.C.T for 3-4 days and am skiing then 3 weeks with my grandparents and cousins camping outside a beach and then back home for the rest. I hope you all enjoy your holidays and Merry Christmas! Remember to leave out cookies and milk for Santa or do what I do…Leave out a beer and some cheese and crackers. Oh and don't forget to leave out some grass out on the back lawn for the (wink wink) reindeers. HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Black blood666**


	12. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight etc.**

**Emmett: 27 and 10 months**

**Rosalie: 26 and 7 months**

**Edward: 16 and 9 months**

**Isabella: 16 and 7 months old**

**Jasper: 12 years and 2 months old**

**Alice: 12 and 1 month old**

**Jacob: 17 and 5 months old**

**Clarissa: 9 and 11 months old**

**Tanya: 16 years and 2 months old**

**William: 2 months old**

**Anthony: 4 weeks old**

_**Previously…**_

_**This time I going to take control, just like Father did and from now on…No one is going to insult my family and friends and especially not my wife and son.**_

**Chapter 12**

**Discovery**

**Alice's POV**

My little cousin was so cute and I was glad that Isabella let me spend a lot of time with him unlike some Queens did in far away countries. They kept their children away from the world and sometimes even the mother and child would hardly ever see each other! But luckily our family didn't believe in this and thought that a child would be happier and care free if they spent more time with their mother and family. He looked like a miniature version of my brother, Edward, but also had a lot of Isabella in him too.

I played with the small purple flower in my hands and leaned deeper into the tree, looking up at the sky. I heard a twig snap in the distance and I stay completely still, in case it might be an animal. I figure soon comes into view and is then revealed as my best-friend Jasper.

I raise my eyebrow, "Jasper, what are you doing here? Aren't your parents and guards going to be worried about you?"

He shakes his head and brushes off all the dead leaves and spider webs off his linen shirt. "Well my parents are attending a family get together and I snuck away from my guards."

"Why would you do that?"

He smiles and sits down next to with his legs crossed. He didn't answer so instead he takes my hand and stares at the small purple flower I had been admiring a while ago. With his other hand he pulls back my hair over my ear and tucks the flower on top. His smile widens, "Perfect" he mutters. "I came here because I simply missed you, is that such a crime?" he grins.

I blush and look down at my feet, "I guess it isn't t-that b-bad" I mutter. He turns so his body was facing mine and lifts me chin up so I was looking at him. "What are you so embarrassed about Alice?" he asks. The mere mention of my name created fresh butterflies in my stomach. The way he said my name was like he was an angel himself. He chuckles, breaking my trance and daily daydreaming.

What I didn't notice was that we were both looking at each other, staring deep into each other's eyes like it was sparkling diamonds. Our noses where almost touching and I could feel his warm breath hitting the surface of my skin. Without warning his lips capture mine in a quick state. Heat burst through my whole body as I kissed back with the same passion and sweetness. My left hand explores through his blonde hair while my other was tightly holding onto the back of his shirt. Both of his arms were facing down into the earth to steady himself as he was leaning in closer. We both break away slowly and smile widely at each other.

My head sits on the top of his chest as I hear the thumping sound of his heart, beating like raging, loud drums in war. I had always had strong feelings for Jasper as we have meant to get married when at the appropriate age but I only thought that Jasper liked me as a friend not something more…

"Alice?" he asks.

I look up at him and see the nervous but yet excited look on his face. "Yes Jasper?" He takes a deep breath before he continues, "I…I love you." My eyes widen with shock but it was over taken by joy and happiness. I move a little higher so we were face to face and peck him on the lips, "I love you too."

**Rosalie's POV**

"Mama, can I see William?" Clare asks as she holds my hand as we walk down the stone corridors. I nod as I lead her to a small room next to Emmett and my bedchamber. The door creaks open and reveals a small white room with a large window opened, showing a view to the west, a large bedding area for my son, and wooden changing desks and tables. Three of my Ladies were feeding and rocking William as he giggled and fed on the fresh goat milk. "Excuse us Ladies."

They curtsied and walk out of the room, leaving William on his large bed. I sit on the edge of the bed and cradle him in my arms as Clare stared curiously at her little brother. William giggles and kicks back and forth with his small, chubby legs. I kiss him on his red nose and tuck his head under my neck.

William was a large boy for only being two months old and was very active and cheeky, _just like his father_ I sigh. Emmett had to have a morning ride with Edward in the fields, leaving me alone to run the castle for a while. "Prince Emmett and Prince Edward have arrived, prepare for the feast!" yelled someone. I smiled and grabbed Clare's hand while holding William in my other as I ran down the corridor's stairs to meet my husband.

"Papa!" Clare smiles as she runs into Emmett's arms when he hops off the horse. He smiles and picks her up, twirling her around making everyone else smile and look at the father-daughter moment. He puts her down and walks toward me, passionately kissing me in front of everyone. He notices William in my arms and holds him. The look on his face as he stares into his own son's eyes was breathtaking and hugs him, "My son is getting bigger everyday" he laughs.

"He's already started to look and _act_ like you also" I smile.

**Later on that day…**

**Bella's POV**

My Ladies followed behind me as I walked throw the castle's large halls, decorated with falling vines and flowerbeds on the side. Anthony was cradled in my arms as he reached up with his small hands to my face. He reminded me so much of his father that it made my eyes become moist. I came near the stairs leading to my secret garden and stopped at the top. I handed Anthony to my Ladies and told them to have him fed and then sent to my bedchamber to get some rest. They curtsied and headed down the empty corridors.

Taking a heavy breath, I descended down the staircase, at the bottom opened up to an archway to luxurious flowers and many breeds of butterflies. The colours made it lighter and more, how do you say it? Open. It made me fell like I was six years old again playing a game of tip with Edward. Edward. Just thinking his name made my body shiver with pleasure. I walked deeper into the garden, sketching multi-coloured flowers and butterflies fluttering past. I head to one of Edward's and my most secret spots we found a long time ago, a meadow. It was like a large patch of grass with small flowers coming out. Edward and I used to come here and look at the stars every night before Anthony was conceived.

A twig snapped behind me and I immediately turned to the sound, but finding nothing. _Maybe it was just an animal_, I thought. But only seconds later my eyes widen from conclusion, _Wait a minute there's no animals_ – Someone grabs me and ties a rag around my mouth. I scream for help but nothing comes out. I was also blindfolded and my arms were tied behind my back. It felt like hours as my kidnapper dragged me further and further away. I soon become tired and fall unconscious.

I awake still feeling tired and sore as my eyes fluttered open to my surroundings. I noticed I was on a red silk bed with wax candles on wooden tables and benches. It was still dark, maybe four or three in the morning. I turned my head slightly feeling someone playing with my hair. My eyes widen with shock as I look into the eyes of my kidnapper…

**Author's Note:**

***Smiles* Yes I know…I'm evil. But it makes you want to read the next chapter, no? You will soon find out who this kidnapper is IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Mwahahahah!**

**8 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Black blood666**


End file.
